


What We Need

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Akaashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Barebacking, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Disapproving Family, Eating Disorders, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Kidnapping, Kink, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Kenma, Panic Attacks, Pills, Pregnancy, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strained Relationship, Suicide Attempt, Unplanned Pregnancy, tension in the relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: “My parents are going to be so pissed,” Akaashi whispered staring down at his mate.  His mate.  His heart swelled.  The words Kenma just said ringing through his mind.  “My parents are going to be pissed, but, this will work out...I...I love you too, I’m sorry it took this long, I’m sorry I made you wai--”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricchan_Nikyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricchan_Nikyuu/gifts).



> This is a very late birthday present to my dear friend Ricchan_Nikyuu who requested omegaverse AkaKen.  
> There is some mentions of breeding and mpreg, I kind of dance around it in the beginning but don't actually mention it until the end;;; and I'm kinda really embarrassed and nervous to post this public omfg haha xx

It was the same sound as usual in their apartment.  Kenma would be tapping away at his laptop, writing a paper of some sorts while Akaashi make a project for his art course.  He stared at his screen not noticing his boyfriend getting up from the ground. His eyes trained on the screen as he flipped from writing to adding pictures to more writing.

  


The faux blond almost jumped as a hand holding a cup was suddenly beside his face.  Looking up he saw the suppressant pill in the alpha’s hand. He gave a small frown, though they were boyfriends, they weren’t mated, they didn’t hold each other, only stealing quick kisses every once in a while.  

  


“It’s just until we finish college, then I promise I’ll make you mine, officially,”  Akaashi sighed seeing the upset look in his boyfriends eyes. “You know it’s so we don’t distract ourselves from work or cause any accidents,” he added setting the cup down beside the omega’s laptop, dropping the pill into his waiting hand.  

  


“Other couples are mated and go through college without problems,” Kenma spoke up, looking up at his boyfriend.  “Other couples cuddle and make out, mess with each other, I don’t understand why we can’t even cuddle on the couch, we take these stupid pills, nothing will happen.”  He could see the frustration on the younger’s face as he sat back down in front of of his art project.

  


“Just a few more months Kenma...then we can go off the pills...but right now it’s just safer this way…”

  


“Do you want to mate with me?”

  


“Kenma…

  


“Do you want to mate with me?!” the omega repeated placing the pill on his laptop.  “Because 3, almost 4 years of nothing is hard, being with someone and not being able to touch is hard, we don’t even scent each other, you know an alpha could steal me right?  Another alpha could find me at a bar and mate me during a one night stand, the pills just help with heats and ruts, not scents, everyone knows I’m un-mated, hell they probably think we’re just friends,” he continued, his eyes on the little white pill.

  


There was silence between them, the alpha moving things around on his art project, the omega staring at the little white pill.  He could hear the younger sigh before picking up the art project, placing it out of the way before getting up, heading to their shared bedroom.

  


“Take your pill,” Akaashi told the omega before closing their bedroom door.

  


Kenma snarled lowly as he picked up the pill, placing it in his mouth before chugging the glass of water.  He placed earbuds into his ears, turning his music up before going back to his paper he had been writing.

  


Akaashi stood in front of the their closed bedroom door, his eyes looking at the two beds on opposite sides of the bedroom.  The room evenly split between his side and Kenma’s side. Where his side was neat, Kenma’s side was messier with electronics and a lot of pillows and blankets twisting around each other, he caught a glimpse of one of his shirts.  Nesting. Even though they were on the suppressant pill the omega could still show signs of their heat. Even alpha’s show signs of their rut, normally feeling more agitated and snapping easier.

  


He bared his teeth, lips curling. 

  


_ ‘You know an alpha could steal me, right?’ _

  


Kenma’s words ringing in his head.  If an alpha dared to touch his boyfriend he would go after him.  It was hard for him too. He wanted to touch, scent and mate the omega.  But his family was strict with him to finish college first, to not get distracted until graduation was over, wanting to prevent any accidents or failing.  

  


The alpha scratched his throat, over his scent gland, it itched just thinking about Kenma.  Maybe he should take him out on a date. How long has it been since they’ve been able to go out together?  With finals coming up it just caused them more stress and more fights. Stress and fights what could be prevented if they just scented or mated each other.  Damn, Akaashi’s stubbornness. 

  


He sighed, pushing a hand through his short black hair as he moved to his bed, laying down, his eyes trained on Kenma’s bed.  He could smell his scent, he could smell the frustrated pheromones coming from outside the room, he wanted to release calming ones, but Kenma was a stubborn omega who doesn’t bend to just one scent.  Though the omega gets overwhelmed being around so many different kind of scents, especially if they’re mixed emotions.

  


He closed his eyes when the bedroom door opened, Kenma stepping into the room, gently closing the door behind him.  Akaashi could smell the omega getting closer, his bed dipping down as the faux blond sat down, his hands playing nervously in his lap.  The alpha opened his eyes, watching him. Just touch him. He reached out, his fingers gently brushing over Kenmas fidgeting hands. He watched as the omega stopped fidgeting as he moved his fingers down, separating his hands, pulling one over to him.  

  


“What, are you going to act all lovey-dovey now that I took the pill?”  Kenma’s voice was quiet as the alpha moved closer, feeling lips press against his knuckles.  

  


“I want to go on a date tomorrow,” Akaashi told him, holding his boyfriend’s knuckles against his lips as he talked.  “I want to go out and buy use matching necklaces, so everyone knows we are taken, and then go to your favorite cafe,” he added as silence fell between them, he watched as the long faux blond hair fell further over the omega’s face.  

  


“You’re buying…” Kenma muttered his face heating up as the alpha pressed a kiss against his knuckles again, nipping at the skin there.  He bit his lip, not wanting to deal with the alpha’s teasing, he could smell the calming, playful scent coming off him. 

  


“Yes, I’m buying,” the alpha hummed, releasing his boyfriend’s hand, watching him more towards his bed.  He could watch him fix his makeshift nest every time as he got comfortable. If it wasn’t for the pill he would pounce and claim him as his right then and there.  It made him itch with how bad he wanted to push Kenma’s face into the pile of blankets and pillows, how bad he wanted to shove his dick into his tight hole, bury his knot in him.  His eyes widened as he snapped from his thoughts, feeling his sweats were a lot more tighter now. Did he take his pill? Surely he did, he never forgets. He stared at Kenma who was facing away from him, he wondered if he noticed his sexual frustration.  He rolled over, pulling up his blanket, was it wrong to masturbate with his boyfriend right there? He silently cursed as he shoved the blanket off him.

  


“I can help you,”  The omega spoke up, still facing the wall.  “You know the pill sometimes is faulty...I’m not in the mood, but I can jerk you off, or suck you if you want…”

  


Akaashi almost took the offer. Almost.  “No, it’s late you should go to sleep and rest for tomorrow,” he told him, leaving the room before his boyfriend could respond back.  He had a habit of that, running away from a conversation. 

  


He went into their shared bathroom, locking the door behind him before leaning back onto it, his hands pulling down his sweats and boxers, freeing his hard cock, gripping it with one hand as he held his nightshirt up, putting it in his mouth so it wouldn’t get dirty.  He moved his free hand down, cupping his balls as he slid down the bathroom door, sitting on the ground. He imagined it was Kenma’s lips stretched over his cock as he stroked himself while his other hand rolled and played with his balls. He moaned, picturing the omega tease his head with a small lick before sliding back down.  His toes curled as he stroked faster, his grip tightening as his knot swelled. Fuck, he wanted to mate the omega in their room so bad, he wanted to feel his tight heat around his dick, his knot catching in him. His leg’s shook as he reached his orgasm , cum landing on his hand and floor in front of him, his knot deflating slowly. 

  


That was the end, his pill should kick in anytime.  It always had after getting himself off once. He took in a deep breath, cleaning himself up, leaving the bathroom back into their bedroom.  He could see the light of Kenma’s phone or handheld game system it was hard to tell. “Goodnight,” he told his boyfriend, climbing into his bed.  They say that once you mate you’ll be able to feel your partner’s emotions, rather than just smelling it off their scent. If they were hurt, you would feel it, if they were happy, you would feel it.  He wanted to know what Kenma’s emotions were, knowing he was more low then high, he wanted to feel it so he could change it. 

  


* * *

  


  


Akaashi grumbled as the sun peeked through the window of his and Kenma’s shared room, he could see messing faux blond hair under all the blankets, as he got up, rubbing his eyes.  His stomach holding a slight burn feeling. He shrugged it off, it was nothing. 

  


It was nothing.

  


Walking into the kitchen the alpha turned on the lights, fixing some coffee for him and his boyfriend, for when he gets up.  Placing rice into the rice cooker before starting on some eggs and soup. Just something light to eat to hold them over until they go out.  Akaashi hummed to himself as whisked the eggs, pouring them into the rectangle pan, using chopsticks to roll it when it was ready, placing it on a plate before making more.  

  


He didn’t hear the bedroom door open, but Kenma’s tired scent filled the apartment, the omega shuffling to the kitchen.  “Good morning,” Akaashi smiled giving a small glance at his boyfriend before finishing making another egg role for his plate.  

  


“You’re scent is strong this morning...did you remember to take your pill?”  Kenma asked dragging himself closer to the alpha, causing the younger to back away from him, to keep some distance.

  


“Of course I did, I take my pill two weeks before you have to take yours since our heat and rut don’t match up.”

  


“Because of the pill.”

  


“Because an alpha’s rut is shorter than an omega’s heat unless triggered,” Akaashi added placing rice in two small bowls.  “Or the omegas heat comes early do to an alpha’s rut.” he picked up to trays of food, shaking his head when Kenma tried to grab his, the omega instead grabbing their cups of coffee, following after the alpha.  

  


They sat in silence as they ate.  Kenma typing on his phone. Akaashi already knew he was messaging his childhood friend, pain-in-the-ass Kuroo.  The same Kuroo everyone thought would present as an alpha and turned out to be a beta. His friend Bokuto though was an alpha, the two mating nearly right after high school.  That was when he and Kenma first had their argument about staying on the pills. All because he wanted to follow his families orders.

  


“Keiji,” Kenma spoke softly, knocking the alpha out of his thoughts.  “You’re poking at your food...what’s wrong?” he asked tired gold eyes looking into cold gray ones.

  


“Just thinking.”

  


“I know that, what’s on your mind.”

  


Akaashi stared down at his food, the warmth feeling still in his stomach.  “I’m sorry,” he apologized suddenly picking at the egg on his plate. “I’m sorry I’m making you wait so long to mate, or even be scent marked, my family are strict about my studies, they always were, even back in high school, they hated me playing volleyball, being friends with Bokuto, not studying everyday,” he told him dropping his chopsticks on accident.  “I just, I feel like I’m holding you prisoner, that you could be happy with someone else, but I can’t let you go, the thought of you with another makes me angry,” he couldn’t stop the hot tears from falling from his eyes. “I just want to see you happy.”

  


Kenma set his own chopsticks down, taken back by his boyfriend’s words.  “Keiji, look at me,” he ordered, the alpha still avoiding his gaze. He let out a short breath before crawling around the table until he was beside him.  He saw Akaashi flinch as he reached out, slowly placing his arms around the younger’s body, feeling him stiffen. This was against their strict rules. “I am happy...I am...I think it’ll be better once we get the necklaces, but I wish you would stick up for yourself, we aren’t kids, we are adults, your family shouldn’t keep you from what you want...this isn’t healthy, not touching isn’t healthy, we’re touch starved.”

  


“Let me go,” The alpha’s eyes were wide, feeling the warmth in his stomach grow hotter.  “Let me go!” he growled shoving the omega away from him, his eyes widened in horror as hurt was written all over his boyfriend’s face.  “I’m sorry,” he squeaked, shuffling to his feet, running away into the bedroom, closing the door.

  


The omega stayed on the floor, staring where his boyfriend was once sitting.  He heard his phone go off, the ringtone was Kuroo’s. He didn’t realize his hands were shaking until he reached for the object.  That was the first time he had ever heard Akaashi growl angrily at him, it was the first time he was physically pushed away. “Kuroo,” he answered, voice shaking.

  


_ “Kenma?  Why does your voice sound like that?” _

  


“Keiji and I got into a small spat.”

  


_ “Small spat?  Is that why you’re voice is like that?  Did something happen?” _

  


“Keiji pushed me...but it was my fault, I pressed to close and he’s in an emotional state, it’s my fault, it’s all my fault,”  Kenma hiccuped, hot tears falling from his eyes. “I don’t know what to do, he thinks I’m better off with someone else.”

  


_ “Oh...I’m sorry to hear that, let me, let me grab Koutarou really quick and put you on speaker.” _

  


The omega could hear a beep and then shuffling.  He could hear his best friend talking and explaining the situation to his mate.

  


_ “Hey Kenma,” _ Bokuto’s voice spoke into the phone.   _ “Back in high school I’d take Keiji out for a walk, or to a store to clear his mind, how long has it been since you guys went out together?” _

  


“We’re supposed to today, but now I don’t know.”

  


_ “Did he take the suppressant pill?” _

  


“Yes,” Kenma whined rubbing his eyes.

  


_ “He might be approaching his rut if not already, you know alpha’s can get just as emotional as omegas during their blocked heat, just try to get him to go outside and reassure him everything’s fine, just don’t..don’t press him about showing affection, I know it’s probably hard after so long, but wait a little bit longer for him.” _

  


The omega looked back towards the closed bedroom door.  “You know I’d wait a hundred years for him,” he whispered hearing a soft sigh.

  


_ “I know, that’s why I’m glad he has you.” _

  


“Yeah...I’m going to go now,” he breathed out, the other two saying their goodbyes before hanging up.  He stayed on the floor, messing with his phone.

  


An hour passed as he finally got up from the floor, walking to the bedroom, opening the door.  “Keiji,” he called into the room, watching the blankets on his boyfriend’s bed shift. “Let’s go out now, get changed,” he ordered entering the bedroom as he grabbed a pair of jeans, shirt and his regular red hoodie walking back out and into the bathroom.

  


Another hour passed as Kenma waited by the door of the apartment, looking up as Akaashi walked out of the bedroom dressed similar with black jeans and a gray hoodie, only he had a black and white checkered shirt wrapped around his waist, making it look like he had a half skirt on.  

  


“It’s my treat, remember,” Akaashi told the omega, walking past the shorter male, opening the door, following him outside, acting as if nothing had happened.  It was best to forget anyways. 

  


They walked close together, arms brushing as they walked passed other college students until they reached the bus stop.  They waited, standing in silence. Akaashi keeping a close eye on the omega, smelling the other alpha’s around him, un-mated alphas.  He bared his teeth at one that got too close to Kenma, he hoped there wouldn’t be a dominance fight today. The burning feeling in his stomach made him nervous and on edge.

  


On the bus Akaashi made Kenma sit by the window so he could sit on the outside, the pheromones mushing together, he watched as the omega scrunched up his nose, shifting uncomfortable in his seat.  There was an alpha somewhere going into a rut. Kenma noticed it, shifting, he couldn’t tell who it was coming from.

  


“Are you okay?” Akaashi asked leaning over to whisper into Kenma’s ear, the omega nodding.

  


“There’s an un-mated alpha beginning their rut,” the omega told his boyfriend, his eyes shaking as he shifted again in his seat.  He took the pill, it shouldn’t be effecting him like this. 

  


The alpha leaned back before putting an arm awkwardly around the older’s shoulders.  “Control yourself, Kenma, if you can block alpha commands, then you can block out a horny alpha,” he muttered into his ears feeling him shiver under his arm.

  


Akaashi looked up as the bus came to their stop.  “Time to go,” he smiled, helping Kenma up from the seat as they moved off the bus, going from one busy place to another, scents mixing together again.  The burn in his stomach becoming harder to ignore. He grabbed the omega’s hand, pulling him to different stores.

  


They laughed, trying on awful hats and clothes in thrift stores before ending up in a jewelry store.  Kenma looked in the cases, finding a silver necklace with a small owl in it with gold gems as eyes. “I like that one,” he pointed out with a rare smile.  “It reminds me of you.”

  


Akaashi smiled, looking over the case finding a gold necklace with a small cat on it with ruby eyes.  “Then I’ll get this one...because it reminds me of you,” he repeated as he called the shop owner over.  He knew the necklaces were of the cheaper kind, but it was the thought what counts. He’ll do whatever to make Kenma feel loved.

“Are you hungry,” the alpha asked leading them out of the store, taking out the necklaces.  He put the cat one on before motioning Kenma to come closer to him placing the owl necklace around his neck.  He stared at it proudly, it made his heart swell, but deep down he knew that wouldn’t stop an aggressive alpha challenging him for the omega.   

  


“Yeah, you said we’re going to my favorite cafe right?” Kenma asked giving his boyfriend large pouty eyes.

  


Akaashi nearly choked on air from the look the omega was giving him.  “Yeah, yeah, we’re going to the cafe you like,” he reassured him as they walked beside each other, taking his smaller hand loosely in his larger hand.  He stared down at their hands, gripping tighter, wanting to be closer, wanting to be much closer. 

  


They walked down the street before finding a small alleyway.  He remembered the first time Kenma took him there, he had gotten lost and found it, only to call him to come get him.  It was small and family owned, Kenma liked to play with the calico cat what stayed inside. “Oh, they’re busy today,” the alpha pointed out looking as all the places to sit were full except two spots at a large group table.  He moved to ask Kenma if he wanted to wait and go somewhere else but a small orange haired omega looked at them from the table, noticing the lack of seats. 

  


“You guys can come sit with us!”  The small omega held a wide smile, waving at them, the others at the table turning towards them, some of them holding small smiles, others just staring.  They were all mated, making Akaashi relax a little. “Let’s go sit with them, is that okay?”

  


Kenma didn’t look at the group before nodding, he could go spend time with the cat if it became too much for him.

  


“Thank you,”  Akaashi smiled, sitting next to a brunette omega, a scary alpha sitting on the other side, he could tell they were mated their scents combining together.  He watched as Kenma shyly sat next to an omega with silver hair, a soft smile on his face, he could sense the calming pheromones coming off him, it seemed to relax his boyfriend, seeing his tensed shoulders drop.  “I’m Akaashi Keiji, this is my boyfriend Kozume Kenma,” he spoke for the omega, watching him distract himself with his phone.

  


“I’m Sugawara Koushi, this is my mate Daichi Sawamura,” the silver haired omega introduced himself, the alpha giving a friendly smile.  

  


“I’m Oikawa Tooru, this is my mate Iwaizumi Hajime,” the omega brunette next to him introduced himself.  The alpha just looking grumpy that he was there. His eye’s shifted to another equally grumpy alpha and a very sunshine omega.

  


“I’m Hinata Shouyou and this is my mate Kageyama Tobio, but don’t mind him his face always looks this scary,”  Hinata told them, pulling his face down.

  


“I don’t look scary!” Kageyama barked at the omega, sounding offensive.  

  


“Have you seen yourself smile! It’s scary!” the omega yelled as the two started arguing.

  


Akaashi lifted an eyebrow as Sugawara just sighed.  

  


“Don’t worry, they’re always like that, so are Oikawa and Iwaizumi next to you,” Daichi spoke up before pulling the omega down from his chair so he could be taller than the alpha with a small “sit down”.  

  


“Yeah because Iwa-chan is mean to me,”  Oikawa whined.

  


“I’m not mean you just like to push my button’s shittykawa.”

  


“See?  So mean,” the omega fake cried before grinning towards his mate.

  


Akaashi almost laughed as the alpha put the omega in a playful choke hold, he could tell there was no malice intention behind it.

  


“What about you two though?  You’re boyfriend’s but you’re un-mated?  I can’t smell your guy’s scent on each other,” Hinata spoke, eyes hauntingly wide.

  


“Ah, we don’t do any of that….we’re finishing college first,” the alpha told them, the sunshine omega frowning.

  


“You don’t take the time to scent mark, or bask in each others scents?” the young omega questioned tilting his head.  “I think I would go crazy if Tobio and I didn’t scent mark after so long, especially with other alpha’s on the hunt,” he shivered leaning into his alpha who seemed to growl at those words.

  


“If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you two been together?” Sugawara asked looking between the new alpha and omega at the table.

  


Akaashi hesitated to answer, looking between the couples at the table, Oikawa nuzzling Iwaizumi, Kageyama keeping very close to Hinata, Sugawara was practically on Daichi’s lap.  He felt a surge of guilt through him. “Almost four years now,” his voice sounded distant to him as Kenma got up from his seat, his head low as he walked to the cat laying on the ground in the sunlight, purring when the omega got close.

  


Kenma could hear them talking and gasping in disbelief that they went that long.  How touch starved they must be, how awful it must be to keep a distance and being right there.  How it would be better if they touched more. He played with the cat with a cat toy, looking at the table with the corner of his eyes, he could see Akaashi’s face, he looked cornered, a spicy scent of an alpha in rut filling the cafe. He could see the alpha’s eyes suddenly turn from mixed emotions to anger as he stood up.

  


“Are you challenging my ways with my omega?” Akaashi growled, the burning in his stomach turning to straight uncontrollable fire as he stared at Oikawa.  “You think I don’t know his or our needs! You think I don’t want to mate him? That I’m waiting too long!”

  


“I didn’t say tha--”

  


“Shut up!”  The alpha snarled his eyes fierce as Iwaizumi stood up with a snarl his chair tipping over, Oikawa sliding down his chair.

  


“Don’t fucking yell at my mate!” Iwaizumi snarled stepping around the cowering omega.  “You’re going into your rut, I suggest you go home before it gets ugly,” they all could smell the strong pheromones coming off the alpha.  

  


Kenma’s eyes widened.  That can’t be right, Akaashi took his pill.  Akaashi ALWAYS takes his pill. Slowly he got up, stepping towards the two alpha’s, the strong spicy scent growing the closer he got, he felt a burn in his stomach, the rut was going to trigger his heat even with the pill.  “Keiji,” he called out, his legs shaking. “We need to go home,” he told the alpha seeing his intense gaze stare at him, tongue licking his lips. That was unusually hot, seeing the alpha fired up was unusually hot. 

  


He could see Sugawara about to get up and say something but his mate held him back.  Kenma kept eye contact as Akaashi stalked towards him like a predator ready to pounce on his prey.  He wanted to be the prey. 

  


“Home, now,” Akaashi gritted, trying to keep his mind clear, he swore he took the pill, he sworn he did.

  


The way home felt like it took hours, omega’s and other alpha’s trying to come onto Akaashi.  Kenma clung to him like never before, snapping at anyone that got near them, but once they were at the apartment, he ran from the alpha.  Forcing him to chase him. His pants tight, his body felt on fire with need, but he didn’t want to submit too easily. 

  


The omega growled at the alpha as Akaashi shoved him onto his nest on his bed.  They struggled against each other, Kenma trying to twist away from the strong alpha grip, the moment he was on his stomach it would be over.  They tugged at each other’s clothes, ripping them off with their hands and teeth, the room filled with growls. 

  


Kenma let out a large whine as he was finally pushed onto his stomach, sharp teeth biting the back of his neck, he could feel the blood rolling around to the front of his throat, his cock leaking onto the bed as Akaashi moved him, lifting his hips up.  He could feel the alpha’s hard, long, cock slide under his, rubbing against each other, sweat already shining on both their bodies. He let out a whimper as the alpha bit harder into his neck with growl, his cock lightly rubbing against the other’s not enough friction.

  


The omega was panting, slick dripping from his hole as pre-cum leaked from his cock, tear’s pricking his eyes as the strong jaw let him go, small licks licking the beads of blood.

  


“Mine,” Akaashi growled, eyes glazed over, taken by the omega’s heat, he trailed down, his hand’s placed on Kenma’s asscheeks, spreading them apart so he could look at the slick, he licked his lips before leaning in, licking a long strip over the hole, earning a surprised yelp then a moan as he changed from long strokes of his tongue to prodding it inside the slick hole.  The omega’s sweet scent encasing him. He could eat him out for hours, maybe another time. He moved, sliding a finger into the omega’s tight hole. He groaned his cock straining, he wanted to feel that tight heat around his cock. He was quick, thrusting a second finger in, stilling when he heard the small whine come from his boyfriend, he waited, experimentally twisting his fingers slowly, not receiving any negative noise he thrusted and twisted his finger’s faster, harder, scissoring them before adding a third finger.  He could hear Kenma panting, before gasping, his toes curling as he hit his prostate. He smirked rubbing his fingers against it, watching the omega move under him. 

  


“What do you want?” The alpha growled, moving back up, his cock in his hand as he teased the leaking hole.  He watched the omega start to get up on his arms. No, his face should be buried in the nest under them. He growled using his free hand to take hold of his boyfriend’s bitten neck, pushing his face back into the nest.  “Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to claim you make you mine? Breed you?” his voice was deep as the omega curved his back more.

  


“Yes, Keiji,” Kenma moaned out before hissing as he felt the alpha’s cock enter him, stretching him.  It burned, but the alpha seemed to realize, stilling before slowly inching himself in, stopping and inching in again until he was fully seated inside the omega.

  


Akaashi panted as he leaned over the omega’s small body.  He pressed his nose against his scent gland breathing the sweet and spicy scent radiating off him.  He kissed the gland, nipping at it, giving small licks to the skin, it was intoxicating. He felt his boyfriend press his ass back against him, leaning up the alpha placed one hand on Kenma’s hip, the other on his back keeping him down as he pulled his hips back, thrusting back in slowly.  He started a slow rhythm, hearing Kenma’ moan quietly against the bed-sheets. He wanted more, he wanted to hear the omega scream for him. 

  


His thrusts grew harder, faster, moving both hand’s to the male’s hips.  The sound of skin hitting together filled the room with grunts and moans.  He heard Kenma cry out as he hit his prostate directly, walls tightening around him.  He could feel his knot swelling, pounding into the omega harder, pulling his hips back to meet his thrust, pushing his cock deep inside him, rubbing the prostate each time.

  


Kenma’s words were muddled with whimpers and whines as the knot swelled inside him, catching his rim.  He cried out when Akaashi tried to pull out his knot, but it was too big, they were locked together. He felt the alpha drape himself over his sweat soaked body, shallow thrusts rubbing against his prostate.  “Please,” he whimpered moving his head to the side, feeling the alpha kiss the corner of his mouth, trailing to his scent gland. He felt his boyfriend reach out, grabbing his neglected cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, the heat in his stomach almost pooling over.  He felt Akaashi’s tongue run over his scent gland before teeth dug into the skin, finding a certain vein and Kenma screamed in both pain and pleasure, his vision going white as he came over the sheets under him. He could feel Akaashi cumming inside him, knot tying them together. He became hyper aware of the hand gently stroking his lower stomach.  It was a natural reaction for an alpha, natural for him to want pups, but omega male pregnancies were rare. 

  


“I can feel your emotions,” Akaashi whispered nuzzling against his omega’s scent gland, his mate.  “I can feel your heart,” he added purring stroking the omega’s tummy.

  


Kenma wondered if he even realized what he was doing.  “I need to mark you, to make the bond connect,” he whispered trying to move, the alpha growling.  “Keiji, I need you to help me...turn over…” he hissed even just the littlest movement causing the knot to pull uncomfortable against his rim.  

  


It took a few minutes but soon the omega was on his back, nuzzling his face against Akaashi’s scent gland for the first time.  He purred, breathing in the calming scent before biting into the flesh, teeth finding the vein. He heard his mate hiss in pain, before he felt the pain too, pain, but happiness.  He could feel Akaashi, he could feel all of him.

  


“I love you,” Kenma breathed out reaching up to grab the alpha’s face, seeing him slowly come down from their bliss.  

  


“My parents are going to be so pissed,” Akaashi whispered staring down at his mate.  His mate. His heart swelled. The words Kenma just said ringing through his mind. “My parents are going to be pissed, but, this will work out...I...I love you too, I’m sorry it took this long, I’m sorry I made you wai--”

  


The omega cut him off pulling his head down, smashing their lips together.  The kiss was hard and passionate. They pulled away staring at each other, the cat necklace hanging from Akaashi neck.  This is what they were missing, this is what they needed. He leaned back down, kissing Kenma softer, nipping at his bottom lip, his hand stroking the omega’s bare side.  “If we aren’t careful their might be a round two,” he growled against his mate’s lips.

  


“I wouldn’t mind a round two.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the tags now that this is going to be a full fic, okay?   
> <3

This morning was different.  Kenma slowly opened his eyes, he could feel a loving feeling in his chest as a hand stroked through his hair.  Memories from the night before flashing through his mind. He felt the hand slowly slide down to his neck, gently rubbing his scent gland where the mating bite was.  The mark what bonded him and Akaashi together until one dies, or someone else lays claim to them. Normally an omega would have a forceful claim to an outside alpha, usually by one what was out of control.  Would Akaashi count as out of control? His rut caused him to have sex and mate. Was the alpha freaking out just as bad?

 

His breathing started to quicken as the bed shifted, he could  _ feel _ Akaashi’s emotions, he could smell him  _ more. _  The alpha was releasing calming pheromones as he felt him nuzzle against his neck, right against his scent gland.  “Keiji,” his voice shook, his body tense. “I’m sorry, I should have been more level headed last night, I should have forced myself into the bathroom so this wouldn’t have happened, I--”

 

“Speak another word and I’ll bite the bond mark again,”  Akaashi growled, placing his teeth against his mate’s scent gland.  “I’ve thought about all this already after you went to sleep, and I’m fine that this happened...actually I feel a sense of relief.”

 

“Your parents though, your whole family, they already aren’t fond of me.”

 

The alpha frowned as he leaned back up, placing a hand on Kenma’s waist, twisting the omega until he was laying on his back so he could see his face.  “We’ve already mated, there’s nothing they can do about it, let them be mad.”

 

Kenma stared up at his mate, his mouth parting slightly at the alphas words.  “But you always needed your families approval, you know they threaten to banish you every month.”

 

“Then I’ll make my own family,”  Akaashi blurted out, his eyes widening, seeing a slight blush on the omegas face.  Family, babies. Babies, children, a family with Kenma. They’ve been dating for years, they’re now mated, it’s not like it wasn’t already set that they were going to spend their lives with each other.  He watched as sudden realization hit the omega.

 

“I need to go get the morning after pill!”  the omega yelped pushing up, causing the alpha to push himself backwards, falling off the bed with a loud thud.  Mixed emotions going between the two. 

 

“I-I really don’t think you’ll need to, it’s so rare for male omegas to get pregnant,” the alpha stuttered rubbing the back of his head, he was sure a knot was going to form.  

 

Kenma pushed his hands into his hair, gripping it tight.  “But I should go get one just encase right? What if I do end up pregnant, we can’t risk that, oh my god your family would actually murder me,” he panicked, jumping when a hand touched his thigh, he turned looking at his mate still on the ground, the look he was giving and the small squeeze on his thigh making him calm down.

 

Akaashi stared at the omega.  If there was a chance that Kenma could get pregnant, he wouldn’t be against it.  No, was that the alpha in him wanting to see the omega like that. It’s only natural for an alpha to want to breed and have pups.  “You’re stressing yourself too much, even if you can...I doubt you would the very first time we had sex.”

 

“Twice, Akaashi we had sex twice last night and both times you knotted in me, there’s a higher risk in that.”

 

The alpha closed his mouth as his mate moved his hand from his thigh, scooting off the bed, both still naked from the previous event.  “Take a shower, I’ll make breakfast and coffee,” he laid his head on the bed, watching the omega silently nod, he could feel he was nervous and worried as he grabbed a pair of pants, shirt and his hoodie before leaving to the shower.  He stayed there for a few minutes, closing his eyes. He should tell Bokuto and Kuroo of what happened.

 

Standing, Akaashi went over to their closet, he pulled a loose t-shirt and sweatpants until he could take a shower.  He headed out into the living room, grabbing his phone off the charger as he went by the couch. His project still on the ground unfinished, he felt guilty, almost like he just cheated on it with his mate.  Shaking his head he made his way to kitchen. He made their usual, miso soup, eggs, rice, coffee, they were broke college students with jobs what just made them get by. He looked at his phone, going to Bokuto’s contact.

 

**To: Koutarou**

**I need to see you and Tetsurou today.**

**Are you free?**

 

He only had to wait for a few seconds before there was a reply.

 

**From: Koutarou**

**You know we’re free for you!**

**Is Kenma coming too?**

 

He stared at the message.  He really didn’t want Kenma there, he wanted to go alone, the omega probably wants to stay home and work on his project.

 

**To: Koutarou**

**No, just me.**

 

**From: Koutarou**

**Alright, just come on over!**

 

Akaashi closed his phone, setting it on the counter as he finished cooking the food, placing it on separate plates.  He nearly jumped as arms wrapped around his middle, forehead against his back. “Yes?” he asked twisting in the omegas arms a soft smile on his face.

 

“Lean down,”  Kenma ordered quietly looking off to the side as his mate leaned over.  He purred nuzzling against Akaashi’s scent gland, rubbing the alpha’s calming scent over him, he purred more as his senses were nothing but the alphas.  

 

This time the alpha blushed as the omega nuzzled against him.  Tilting his head he allowed Kenma more access to the gland, his knees nearly went weak when the omega started to purr.  All these actions and sounds were so new to him. He bit his bottom feeling his mate nip at his neck. “Alright, alright,” Akaashi breathed out pushing his mate off him, leaning back up, he let out a short laugh seeing the older’s embarrassed face as he got his plate and coffee cup, retreating quickly into the living room.  

 

The touching is new to both of them.  It felt good. Akaashi mentally smacked himself for waiting so long, it was as if all the stress had vanished after they bonded.  “I didn’t realize you could be so affectionate, Kenma,” he smiled walking into the living room, setting the plate and cup on the table before sitting on the ground across from the omega.  “I wish we would have done this sooner honestly, it’s easier to breath, and I can feel your emotions better, like right now, I know you aren’t stressed either, and you were very relaxed in the shower, it’s very soothing to feel that,” he told him as they ate, silence growing between them.

 

Kenma felt the same, it was like his mind was clear, but he was hyper aware of the other and his emotions and his scent was much stronger, he’d probably be able to sense him from miles away.  He wondered if this is what all mated couples felt. “Are you going to work on your project after this?” he asked placing a piece of egg in his mouth. 

 

“Hmmm, ah, no, I’m going to go over to Koutarou and Tetsurou’s place, do you want to come?”  Akaashi asked taking a drink of his coffee as he finished his breakfast. He watched the omega shake his head.  He already knew that was the answer.

 

“I have class all day tomorrow, and then work after that, I’d like to work on the paper today as much as possible,” the omega muttered his mood dropping as he placed his chopsticks off to the side.  He worked at small restaurant as a server, but they wouldn’t allow him to bring his laptop there. “Tell them to come here sometime instead,” he added, standing up with his dishes, he took the alpha’s with his taking them back into the kitchen, placing them into the sink.  He heard the bathroom door clothes the water turning on as he made his way to his laptop.

 

The truth was.  He wasn’t going to be writing his paper at all.  He was going to leave once Akaashi left. The mere thought of him having a small chance of being fertile still scared him.  Though if he took the pill, then they would never know if he truly was, but if he bought pregnancy tests then that would bring unwanted attention to him.  He felt sick at the thought as he opened up the laptop. Once he would figure it out, it would be too late. 

 

He chewed on his bottom lip, looking towards the closed bathroom door, the water still running.  His finger’s running over the keyboard as he searched “pregnancy symptoms”. He stared at them, reading each symptom one by one, but these were for female omegas, not male omegas, were they the same?  Were they different? How different were they? He clicked the ‘x’ on the tab once the bathroom door opened, his heart pounding.

 

“Are you okay?”  Akaashi asked concern in his voice as he approached the laptop, towel covering his hair. 

 

He forgot that his mate can feel his emotions.  He felt exposed. “Nothing, it’s just, I realized this whole page doesn’t match the rest of the paper, so I’ll need to rewrite, it just made me feel sick that I’ll have to  delete it,” he lied with a sigh, feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder and a pair of lips pecking his cheek.

 

“Read through it again, you might just have to change certain wordings around to help the flow,” Akaashi told him squeezing his mates shoulder before heading back into the bedroom to finish getting ready.

 

Kenma stared at the screen.  His mind was blank, his face was blank as the alpha left the room heading towards the door.  He didn’t say anything as the door shut and he was left alone in the apartment. He felt a tug on their bond mark, his scent slowly disappearing the further the alpha got.

 

Getting up, the omega went into the bathroom, turning the light on he stared at himself in the mirror, his hair was down to his shoulders now, the blond was almost all cut out of it.  He lifted his sweatshirt and shirt, taking them both off, dropping them on the floor. His structure was small. Placing his hands on his chest, he slowly slid them down to his stomach, remembering Akaashi’s soft caresses there.  He was sure it was just an alpha’s instinct to do that. He tried to picture himself bigger, his chest bigger. It scared him. 

 

He bent down quickly, snatching his clothes off the ground putting them back on.  He didn’t like the feeling. He needed to talk to a mated omega. Grabbing his bag, Kenma quickly put on his shoes, locking the apartment door behind him.  He hoped one of the couples he and Akaashi ran into at the cafe were there today. Or at least one of them.

 

Kenma kept himself tight as he walked towards the bus stop.  He wondered if people could smell Akaashi on him. Of course they can, they know he’s mated, just like he knows when others are mated.  He knew right away when Bokuto and Kuroo mated and he met Kuroo the next day for lunch. He got onto the bus, sitting next to a mother and child.  He side glanced at the child, would he and Akaashi be good parents? No, no, he wouldn’t, but Akaashi would be an amazing father. 

 

He stood once the bus stopped, stepping outside, moving past other people, towards the alleyway with the small cafe.  He opened it, the cat greeted him with a meow from it’s post. “Hi,” he smiled softly to the animal.

 

“Oh,” he heard someone speak off to the side.  “You’re Kozume Kenma,” the omega looked up towards a small table, the omega from yesterday was there, the one with silver hair.  Sugawara Koushi. “You can sit with me if you want.”

 

Kenma nodded, they were the only two in the cafe.  Quickly he sat down. “Kenma is fine…” he whispered avoiding eye contact with the omega, he could smell his mate’s scent on him.

 

Suga stared at the younger omega, he could smell the alpha from yesterday on him.  “Did you and your boyfriend...mate last night?” he asked peering at the omega, trying to see the bond mark what was hidden by the sweatshirt hood, where his was out in the open for all to see.

 

“His rut triggered my heat even on the pill, and it just got out of control,” the younger spoke quietly, a hot apple cider placed in front of him, it was what he always got, all the workers knew that.  “We bonded and everything, and it feels amazing but, it’s still scary.”

 

The older omega frowned.  “Does he regret it?”

 

“He said he doesn’t.”

 

“Then believe him,”  Suga smiled leaning back in the chair.  “I remember when Daichi and I first mated, just after high school, it was a totally different experience, being able to feel your mates emotions, feeling when they’re hurt, it’s intense at first, you’ll adapt to it,” he told the younger taking a drink from his cup.  “Something else is on your mind though.”

 

Kenma lowered his head further.  “Were you ever worried that you were fertile?  That you can carry pups when you first knotted?” his voice was even more quiet, his face red.

 

“Oh, of course the thought was there, but a fertile male omega is so rare, there was no chance that I was going to be a lucky one...even if I wish I could produce offspring for Daichi...we’re in the process of filling out paperwork for adoption,” the silver haired omega’s smile softened.

 

The faux blonde looked up at that moment, noticing just how pretty the older omega was.  He had a motherly look to him, he would have been a wonderful mother, his and Daichi’s child would have been beautiful.  “Keiji, thinks I shouldn’t worry about getting the morning after pill,” he finally spoke looking down into his cup. “Since it’s so rare, but I’m nervous...what if I can produce…”

 

Suga’s smile faded, listening to the younger’s concern.  “I wouldn’t worry about it, but if you are concerned, you can take some over the counter pills, but it would just cost you money if you are.”

 

“But what if I am.”

 

Silence grew between them.  The older omega taking in a breath.  “Then, only time will tell, would Akaashi be okay with a child?  How is the relationship between him and your family and you and his family?” he watched the younger sink a little in his seat.  “Oh no.”

 

Kenma stared harder at his drinking, picking at the skin on his hand.  “His family are very traditional...when they found out Keiji and I were dating the disapproved, telling him that he was embarrassed them, that he was a disgrace, they only approved if we didn’t mate, that we waited until we graduated, Keiji took that to heart, only very light touching, no scent marking, no sex, no sleeping in the same bed, now that we’re both almost out of college...this happens…” he absolutely dreads when the family finds out their bonded, especially with the threat of running into them in the city.  

 

“Wow...and what about your family and him?” 

 

The younger omega looked up at the older.  “Ah, my mom loves Keiji, she’s always been supportive, my other mom is also supportive, but the extended family doesn’t act like we exist, but as long as my mother’s care, that’s good enough,” he told him setting his empty cup off to the side.

 

“Have you spoken to them yet?” Suga asked as the waitress took their cups from them, leaving both their bills.

 

“No, they live on the other side of the city, but I’ll call them after this,” Kenma pushed his chair back standing up about to grab his bill before the older snatched it away from him.  “No, give it back.”

 

“Nah, I’ll pay for you...actually, give me your phone too,” the silver haired omega smiled as the younger slowly handed him his phone, he hummed as he placed his and Daichi’s number into the phone.  “If you ever need something, just send me a text, or if you just need to hang out, you can hang out with the omega group sometime.”

 

“I don’t do well with a lot of people...but maybe some time I will join you, thank you for your words.”

 

“It’s nothing, now shoo.”

 

Kenma smiled, leaning his head forward, his hair blocking his face as he turned on his heel leaving the cafe.  Surprisingly, talking to the omega helped calm his nerves, but he was right he needed to call his parents. He looked at his phone contacts, pressing call as he walked back into the busy sidewalk.  His moms seeming excited over the phone, his omega mother giggling at the thought of him and Akaashi finally mating, the other threatening to fight if Akaashi’s family tries to come after him. 

 

He walked past the store, deciding he wasn’t going to buy the pills.  They were all right, it was rare for a male omega to produce offspring. 

 

* * *

 

Akaashi was nearly yanked into his friends apartment building.  Bokuto taking him into a tight hug as he spun him around.

 

“I knew it! I smelled Kenma on you before you reached the door!”  The older alpha yelled excitedly before letting the younger down, steading him on his feet.

 

“I, yeah, that’s why I’m here,” he breathed holding his chest as his breath returned to him, he looked up, seeing Kuroo standing in the doorway of the bedroom, a frown on his face.  He moved, sitting down on their couch, the alpha sitting next to him as the beta sat in the chair.

 

“This isn’t just about Kenma is it,” Kuroo’s words weren’t a question, the beta was very protective over the small omega.  

 

Akaashi turned from the beta’s gaze, looking at the TV.  “My family doesn’t know yet, I don’t think I’m going to, I’m going to keep it a secret as long as I can,” he told them his thumbs fidgeting in his lap.  

 

“Don’t you think it’ll make it worse?  Your family really isn’t the best to keep secrets from, especially since they’re all over the city, sometimes I think they have a spy watching you,” Bokuto frowned feeling his mates anger building.  

 

“I know they don’t have one on me, but for Kenma I would rather him not have to deal with the drama when finals are closing in on us, if they find out on the streets so be it, but they can’t make it a big deal in public, it’s better than in private,” he told them bother, his leg shaking, Kuroo’s strong pheromones flooding the room.  “Kenma...is also scared that he might be able to reproduce,” he added the strong scent fading away at once, he looked towards Kuroo’s face seeing the shocked reaction, he almost looked like a kicked puppy. He looked towards Bokuto who held an unreadable expression. “I told him it was impossible, it’s too rare for that to happen.”

 

“Right...right, it is, but what if he does turn out to be fertile...then what, how would you explain that to your family on top of mating,” Bokuto breathed out leaning back against the couch.  He blushed thinking about Kenma with a belly and chest, he snapped out of it hearing the alpha beside him growl lowly. 

 

“Then they can stay away from my family, Kenma’s mothers did that just fine, him and I can too,” Akaashi growled along with Kuroo, the omegas childhood friend just as protective as he was.  “If they laid a single hand on Kenma, I will leave the family for good.” He felt them stare at him, his leg shaking more before stopping suddenly, realizing how worked up he was getting. 

 

“If he is...there’s going to be a lot of attention to him, I’m worried that it’ll stress him out to much,” Kuroo muttered obviously not happy at the possibility.  “We already know what happens with stress in that situation…”

 

“Don’t bring up Yamaguchi, you know how much that wreck both Tsukki and him, Yamaguchi wouldn’t eat for weeks,”  Bokuto frowned the omega had been one of those rare ones, but the pressure of media and all the cameras caused a stress induced miscarriage.

 

Akaashi remembered it all too well.  The mated pair hadn’t tried again since then.  “Then I’ll make sure to pay for only the best private service, to keep Kenma out of the headlines.”

 

“What an alpha,” the older alpha whistled before grinning patting his best friend on the back.  “Hey, why don’t you hang out a little bit longer, watch a movie with us or something, it’s been forever.”

 

He should go home to Kenma and finish his project.  He should. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

When Akaashi came home he was expecting Kenma to be awake on his laptop typing.  Instead the omega was laying on the couch asleep, laptop long forgotten about right next to his unfinished project.  His heart swelled taking in the sight, his eyes noticing the exposed belly of his mate before back to his peaceful face.  

 

Quietly he took off his shoes before going to the omega.  “Kenma,” he whispered quietly, not getting a response. “You’ll get a cold sleeping like this,” he scolded placing a hand under the male’s knees and back, lifting him up.  He heard Kenma mutter something in his sleep, nuzzling into his neck. 

 

Cute.  His mate was cute.  “You studied too hard,” he whispered earning more sleepy muttering against his neck.  He stopped in the middle of their bedroom. Do they sleep in Kenma’s bed or his? Kenma’s bed is nested already.  ‘It’ll be more comfortable for him,’ he thought moving to the messy bed. He slowly placed his omega on it before pulling back stripping to his underwear.  He crawled back onto the bed, bringing Kenma to his chest.

 

“I talked to my moms,” Kenma whispered tiredly, pressing closer to the alpha.  “They’re happy,” he added, nuzzling into his mate’s chest. 

 

“Good, we should take a trip to see them sometime.”

 

“Mmm.”

 

Akaashi smiled as the omega fell back asleep.  He moved gently, placing a kiss on top of Kenma’s head while stroking the omega’s back.  He could hear the soft purrs, he could get used to this. He dared someone to try and split them apart.  He might actually kill them. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“Mmm…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally I wasn't going to put the other couples in the tags but since they will be showing up more I'm going to.  
> they are all side pairings of course, this is a heavily based AkaKen fic

“So you haven’t noticed any changes. How long has it been?”

 

“Three weeks now almost four,” Kenma told the table of omega’s his thumb tapping away at the game on his phone.  “Four weeks is when you notice signs right?”

 

“Yeah, that’s what it said,”  Suga moved the straw around in his drink.  “Do you think you’re fertile?”

 

The younger omega shook his head.  “It would be better for Keiji if I wasn’t, and I don’t think I am either, besides we’re going to his family’s house this weekend, we’re going to have to hear their disapproval on the mating already, we don’t need an unexpected pregnancy to go with it.”

 

“Your mates family sounds harsh,”  Oikawa frowned, smacking the youngest omega’s hand away from his drink, Hinata whining that he just wanted to try it and see if he liked it.  

 

Kenma looked up from his game looking towards the model like omega.  “They’re very traditional, they hoped Keiji and I wouldn’t have lasted, that’s why they pressured him so hard to wait until after graduation.”

 

“That’s stupid,” Hinata spoke up as the silver haired omega passed him his own drink to try to stop bugging Oikawa.  “They should be happy their son has such an amazing omega, you’re pretty, quiet, and nice, what is there to hate?”

 

“Hinata, he means they wanted Akaashi to have a female omega to mate with, so they could have children and continue the line,” Sugawara spoke politely watching the younger make a stink face at his drink, taking it back from him.  

 

“But there’s still a slim chance Kenma can carry pups, they can always adopt,” the small omega frowned growing more and more frustrated.  “It’s not a crime to mate with a male omega, and it’s not a crime for a male to be fertile.”

 

“No, but it’s rare and that would put them all in the limelight, and put Kenma in danger, there’s people who think fertile male omegas should be killed, there’s others that find them having a strong bloodline and kidnap them for underground breeding, there’s a higher risk of losing the baby in males,” the silver haired explained to the younger.

 

Kenma mentally thanked Suga for explaining the hardship of a fertile male omega.  He remembered when Yamaguchi was pregnant, the stress of everything cause him to lose it, he remembered Tsukishima refusing to let anywhere near his mate for a long time as the mourned their loss.  He still remembers the blond alpha almost attacking him for going near the omega to comfort him, if Bokuto and Kuroo weren’t there he probably wouldn’t have gotten out of there in one piece. 

 

“I’m jealous of those who can have pups though,”  Oikawa spoke up leaning against the table, laying his cheek on his palm.  “I want to know what it’s like,” he sighed pushing his drink around the table.  “Iwa-chan says he doesn’t want them, but it’s an alpha’s instincts to want pups, I often wonder if he’ll leave me eventually to someone who can.”

 

“I doubt that, Iwaizumi loves you a lot, even if he gets angry at you easily, you have him wrapped around your finger, I doubt he’d ever break your bonds,” Suga offered a small smile.

 

“You can break bonds?” it was Kenma’s turn to ask a question, all eyes going to him.

 

“You didn’t know that?” Hinata rose his eyebrows, leaning forward onto the table.  “If your alpha, or an omega bonds with another, overriding the bite mark, it will break your bond, I’ve heard it hurts when that happens, like a rubber band snapping you right in the brain.”

 

The faux blond bit his lower lip, his eyes looking back at his phone, clicking out of the game, his phone background was of him and Akaashi laying in their bed together, it was a picture Akaashi took while he was still asleep curled into his side.  He wonders if his family would try that, especially once they find out. Would Akaashi fall for it though? He would like to think his alpha wouldn’t leave him for someone his family choose. 

 

“When are you leaving to visit his family?”  Oikawa asked finishing his drink, placing it off to the side.  

 

“In two days.”

 

“So then, you have two days to mentally prepare for his families lashings, but you can text us you know, if you need to talk to someone while there.”

 

Kenma nodded looking at his phone a small smile on his face.  He was lucky to have run into this group of omegas. He listened as Oikawa’s phone went off, Iwaizumi’s ringtone.  They silently listened to the omega’s conversation, making side comments every once in a while. He smiled more as he finally beat the boss he was stuck on.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi stared at the small shrine in Tsukishima’s house, the one for his and Yamaguchi’s child they lost.  It made his heart squeeze, a sick feeling in his stomach, he didn’t to put Kenma through that. Though it doesn’t seem like he will at this point.  

 

“Are you just going to stand there or sit down and talk about what’s on your mind?” The blond alpha asked as he sat down on the couch.  “Tadashi is laying down in our bed, these talks are hard for him still,” he added watching the other alpha sit down across from him. “You’re worried about your mate.”

 

“I am,” Akaashi told Tsukishima honestly.  “We’re going to go to my family’s house in a couple days and it’s going to be really stressful.”   
  
“Yeah, I heard from Bokuto and Kuroo that your family isn’t the best, neither was Tadashi’s.”

 

“How did you get through to them though, I mean you and Yamaguchi, you guys were so close to a child, was it the stress from them that caused it…”

 

Silence grew between them.  Maybe he overstepped his boundaries.

 

“I don’t think their pressure was all of it, he was in the spotlight, there were reporters everywhere, there were others calling to burn him, to kill the child, the stress from that caused it, when the news broke out that he lost it, it got worse, so he shut himself inside until another male omega turned up pregnant, of course that one failed as well, the omega was murdered one night along with his alpha.”

 

Akaashi remembered that on the news.  He remembered Kenma staring at the TV, burning holes into it to where he had to change the channel.  “When did Yamaguchi start showing signs, how did you know?” he asked frowning, it’s been three weeks since they had sex, and they had sex more than one time that first week with Kenma’s heat being triggered by his rut. 

 

“Hmm...probably four or five weeks in Tadashi noticed, his chest was more sensitive, his stomach would get sick and he became sensitive to food smells, but we just dismissed it as a fever at first, until there was a disturbance in our bond, we couldn’t feel the pup or anything, we just knew it was there growing, they say once the pup is born it joins the bond fully, you can feel it’s emotions, but the emotions grow stronger as it ages.”

 

“And when you knew you lost it?”

 

“The disturbance in the bond was gone, and Tadashi was bleeding.”

 

Ahaashi fell silent looking down at his hands, he didn’t realize he was fidgeting his fingers.  How long was he doing that for? “If Kenma is...what should I do?” he felt his friend’s eyes on him, hearing the couch shift.

 

“Hide him, only find a doctor you trust, keep baggy clothes, hide the bump as much as possible...and if he is out, make him wear a strong perfume, you should know, pregnant omegas smell sweeter, it attracts alphas, betas and other omegas, keep him hidden as long as you can.”

 

The older alpha nodded, looking up as there was movement beside them.  He turned, greeting Yamaguchi, who was holding his arm tightly. “Yamaguchi,” he spoke quietly, bowing slightly.  

 

“The only reason news got out was because of the doctor, he wanted to be put in the limelight, and then the news got to my parents and everyone else, look what happened,” Yamaguchi was frowning his eyes looking towards the small shrine.  “If Kenma is pregnant, I hope it is successful, and if it is successful, I want to be a babysitter,” he turned back to Akaashi a small smile forming on his face.

 

“When you say that, it makes me want him to be for your sake too,” Akaashi snorted before getting up from the couch.  He slowly walked towards the omega, looking back at Tsukishima, not wanting to step out of the boundaries, but the other alpha didn’t move of make a sound.  He smiled placing his hands on the younger’s shoulders before pulling him into a hug. It was the first time he was able to hug let alone touch the omega after the miscarriage.  He let silence fall between them before finally pulling back. “I should get back home, my project is half way finished, I want to get further on it before leaving for my parents house.”

 

“Tell Kenma to stop by sometime too, we haven’t seen him a while,” the omega smiled watching as the older alpha retreated to their front door.

 

“I’ll tell him to text you too,” Akaashi smiled giving a short goodbye towards Tsukishima before leaving the apartment.  

 

* * *

 

Kenma was typing away on his laptop when the front door opened.  “Welcome home Keiji,” he greeted not once looking up at his mate, he could smell the calming pheromones coming off of him fill the room, he could tell the alpha was at ease.  It helped lower his stress from the paper he was writing. “Where did you go today?” he asked feeling the alpha walk closer to him, not surprised when arms circled around his shoulders from behind, his chin laying on top of his head, reading over him.

 

“I went and saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, went to see how things were for them,” Akaashi told his mate looking at the paper, he didn’t recognize the topic but it seemed like a pain.  

 

“And how are things?”

 

“Better, Yamaguchi seems better, I got to hug him without Tsukishima ripping my head off this time, and I got a smile out of the omega.”

 

“Do you think they’re going to try again?”

 

The alpha bit his lower lip.  “No, but Yamaguchi wouldn’t mind being a babysitter,” he watched as his mate stopped typing.  

 

“Keiji...I’m not…”

 

“I know,” Akaashi breathed, tightening his hold on Kenma.  “I know, I told them that you aren’t, but they said there was still a bit of time before crossing it out.”

 

“Sugawara and Oikawa said something similar, that I still have a week before I’m in the clear...you know Oikawa is sad he can’t have children...I bet Sugawara is the same.”

 

“What about Hinata?”

 

Kenma hummed thinking of Hinata even being sexual made him chuckle.  “He doesn’t seem like the person what would be sexual...but he’s probably a mess during his heat.”

 

“Like you were?” Akaashi hummed, a smirk on his face, he could see himself in the reflection of the monitor, he knew Kenma could see him too.  “Bokuto and Kuroo will be back in Tokyo soon, the volleyball tournament is almost over, we should see them when they’re back.”

 

The omega snorted.  “We won’t have to go see them, they’ll come here unannounced anyways.”

 

“Mmm, true,” the alpha smiled moving his chin off his mates head, moving down towards his scent gland.  He nudged the omega gently, hearing a huff as he tilted his head over so the other had easier access. He could hear a small sigh and purr as he licked and nipped at their bond mark before rubbing against it, scent marking him.  He gave a small kiss under his jaw before backing off almost missing the small whine from the older. “Continue working, we can have a scenting session after we make progress on our projects.”

 

Kenma pouted his bottom lip towards his mate but turned back to his laptop screen. 

 

He didn’t know how many hours passed before Akaashi called for him, the TV turning on as the alpha laid against the arm of the couch.  He got up immediately after saving his paper, moving to the couch before crawling on top of his mate, laying down so his nose was pressed against his scent gland.  He breathed in his mates scent, moving his mouth against letting out small purrs as Akaashi leaned his head back, groaning when the omega licked at his skin. His cock stirring in his jeans, he could smell the sweet and spicy pheromones coming from the omega.  

 

“You’re such a needy omega, aren’t you already satisfied after your heat?”  Akaashi growled lifting his leg, just enough for his knee to rub against the hardness of Kenma’s crotch.  “It’s almost as if you want to be fucked full of pups,” his eyes darkened as the omega bit their bond mark.  He grabbed hold of his mates hips, turning them, moving them until Kenma was on top of him. He groaned as the omega grounded his hips down onto his tightening pants.  

 

Kenma bit his bottom lip, his mind growing foggy as he continued to grind against the alpha’s clothed cock.  “I can’t help it, your scent turns me on,” he breathed out grinding down extra hard, earning a moan from his mate.  He moved, pulling down his shorts and underwear, his hole leaking from just grinding. “Keiji,” he whimpered tugging at the alpha’s pants undoing them as Akaashi lifted his hips.

 

“So eager, so desperate,”  The alpha growled as the omega wasted no time to position himself over his cock, slowly sinking down not even getting rid of their shirts.  He hissed at the tight heat as his cock was engulfed by it. “Kenma,” he groaned grabbing onto his mates hips as the omega moved on top of him, slowly lifting off his cock then back down adjusting to it before going faster.

 

Kenma was panting, his head thrown back as he bounced up and down on Akaashi’s cock, gripping onto his shirt as he felt his knot begin to grow.  He read taking a knot out of heat hurt worse, not having enough natural lube to take it. He whined trying to lift off of his mate but the hands on his hips tighten, a growl ripping through the alpha as he was pushed down onto the cock the knot growing and the omega yelled in both pain and pleasure, Akaashi wrapping a hand around his cock stroking it as he rutted his hips inside the omega, his knot catching on Kenma’s hole before cumming inside.  It was a few seconds later Kenma was crying out cum spurting out onto his and Akaashi’s shirts. 

 

“So needy,” Akaashi hummed, holding the omega’s hips in place, gently rubbing the skin under his thumb.  “I’m sorry, for knotting inside you, I’m sure it’s uncomfortable,” he frowned seeing the tear streaks.

 

“It hurts Keiji,” the omega groaned trying to shift his hips, as the knot started to deflate, having read that they don’t last as long as when an alpha is in a rut.  

 

“I know, I know,” the alpha whispered, he rubbed his thumb over his skin until he was finally able to pull free from his mate, he leaned forward, rubbing his face against his omega’s throat and neck, kissing it apologetically.  “Go take a shower and I’ll start supper,” he whispered, needing to change his shirt. He Kenma off the couch, watching him leave into the bedroom and then the bathroom, shutting the door.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi’s thumbs thumped against his steering wheel,he was nervous.  Equally as nervous as Kenma was as they drove out of the city into trees.  His family's estate was huge, being the only one to not live inside it. It looked straight out of a movie.  

 

He drove down the hidden roads, walls covered in ivy and other plants leading him to a gate.  “Akaashi Keiji,” he spoke into the mic system, the door opening. No turning back now. He couldn’t help but feel Kenma was more nervous to be there than normal, other than them about to be found out for mating, the emotional pull was uneasy, like something else was wrong.  “Don’t worry Kenma, everything will be fine, I don’t belong to them,” he whispered reaching over to place his hand on his mates, squeezing as they pulled up to the main house, the family waiting outside for them. Though, there was a young girl there he didn’t recognize. 

 

Parking his car, Akaashi slowly got out, Kenma getting out with him.  “Mother, Father, family,” he bowed respectfully to them, his mate doing the same next to him.  

 

“Keiji, we will talk more inside,” His mother spoke sternly, the look on the families faces means they already figured it out.  He turned his gaze to Kenma, who was avoiding all eye contact. “Come on,” he whispered wanting to reach out and hold his hand tight, but the family was already on edge.  

 

They entered the main house.  Akaashi could smell the unknown girl walking with them, she had a very strong omega smell to her and that made him uncomfortable.  He knew what was coming.

 

When they got into the living room the family lined up in front of the mated pair sitting down.  Akaashi slowly sat down, Kenma following after him.

 

“What were you told Keiji?  Are you trying to disgrace the family name?  Mating before graduating college, with an omega male nonetheless!” His father yelled shaking Kenma to the core.  “You both reek of each other, just when we thought you wanted to make us proud, that this thing between you two was just a college fling, did you forget about your arranged marriage?”

 

Kenma felt his breath catch in his throat his head looking towards his mate.

 

“You haven’t told me of such arrange marriage, I refuse to go along with it, Kenma is my mate and I will not allow you to degrade him,” Akaashi spoke calmly, the calmness in his voice almost made his omega mad, like he should be angrier.

 

“We have chosen your mate, she is right hear from a noble family in Tokyo and a strong family line--”

 

“I rightfully decline this offer, I am already happily mated to the omega by my side.”   
  


“You do not have a say Keiji, we thought you would fix yourself, but you need guidance, you will take this lovely omega out to the garden’s while Kozume helps with the dinner,” Mrs. Akaashi ordered, the family getting up from their spots.  “Now come along, Kozume, if you want to be a part of the family then know your place as a bastard child and help the maids.”

 

Kenma felt sick, he felt more than sick, he felt tired and dizzy.  He looked over at his mate in distress before slowly getting up, wobbling a little on his feet before leaving the room with the maids there.

 

Akaashi felt protectiveness and rage go through him as he got up, he glared at the female omega as she approached him.  

 

“It’s nice to meet you Keiji, I hope you give me a chance,” she smiled sweetly reaching out to touch his arm only for him to pull back.

 

“You have no chance with me to leave me be,” he growled at her stomping away towards the gardens, he could feel her follow after him.  He could feel Kenma’s emotions through their bond, he tried to send calming one’s back but it was a very stressful situation.

 

* * *

 

Kenma felt sick before arriving at the Akaashi family house, but once the smell of food entered the room it made him gag.  He covered his mouth trying to get used to the food smell but it was so strong, it made him want to throw up. No, not made, he was going to.  He rushed out of the kitchen, a maid following after him as he barely made it into the bathroom, head over the toilet as he puked whatever he had in his stomach out, tears streaming down his face as he gagged before throwing up again, a gentle hand hold his hair back for him.  His body shuddered as he pressed his hands into his stomach. That was the last thing he needed, was to get sick from anxiety. 

 

“You should go lay down,” the maid whispered patting the omega’s back with her free hand.  “You’re unwell.”

 

“No, I’m fine,” he choked out, tears still escaping his eyes as he stood up, losing his balance the maid catching him, helping him stand.  His whole body was shaking. His stomach was flipping again as he leaned back over, emptying the last of what he had in his stomach.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t let you around the food in this stage,” the maid pressed finally talking the omega into laying down.  She led him to a guest room, putting out a mat and bucket just encase. 

 

Why did it have to end up like this.  What if Akaashi does decide to leave him, what he likes the other omega and wants to bond with her instead and have pups.  He choked on a sob as he curled onto his side, his stomach twisting in knots. Why did he have to get sick and show his weak side to the family.  He’s a disgrace.

 

A damn bastard child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh.
> 
> lilserket.tumblr.com
> 
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was so late! I've been working a lot and preparing for Colossalcon, and since Colossalcon is over I have more time to write on my days off

“I heard you played volleyball your high school career?”

  
  
“I did.”

 

“I played too, on the girls team of course, though we went to different schools, I was a setter, what about you?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

“But we would have two things in common then.”

 

“We could have a thousand things in common and I still wouldn’t mate with you over Kenma.”

 

Akaashi’s voice was chilly, his icy gaze glaring at the female omega, her pheromones surrounding him.  She was a much stronger omega than Kenma was, he gritted his teeth ignoring the alpha in him wanting a strong mate.  He turned his head away, stomping through the garden, the omega following after him.

 

“What makes you so sure?  I’m strong and very fertile, your pups would be so strong and healthy, I come from a very powerful family who always has at least two alpha pups,” the omega hummed following the alpha towards the pond.  She smiled hugging him from behind, placing her head on his back. “The world would shake if our families combined, fame, fortune, love, traveling without a care.”

 

The alpha stared into the pond, his body relaxing as the omega released calming pheromones.  He stared at her arms wrapped around him in the reflection. “We could have it all couldn’t we?” he hummed pulling on the girl’s arms, taking her until she was standing in front of him.  “We would be unstoppable in the spotlight.”

 

“People would be offering their pups to ours,” the girl smirked proudly.

 

“Amazing...people would thinking so highly of you,” Akaashi hummed, bringing up a hand, gently swirling a long strand of her hair around his finger. “Though,” he paused his face dropping darkly.  “I am not one for the fame or spotlight,” he growled pushing her, watching her as she yelped, falling into the pond. “Stay away from my mate and me,” he twisted on his heel, walking away from the angry omega.

 

“You both are fucking crazy! I’ll have you even if I have to get rid of that damned omega!” the girl screamed smacking the water with her hands as the maids rushed out to help her out.

 

“If you come near my mate I’ll do more than push you into the pond!” the alpha bared his fangs, releasing an angry snarl before moving back inside, he stopped seeing his father in the hall, anger written on his face.

 

“My office, now.”  the older alpha growled releasing strong authoritative pheromones, turning sharply on his heel, stomping down the hall.

 

Akaashi stood unphased as he followed behind.  He could smell the female omega on him and all he wanted was to be back with Kenma, he didn’t like to be away from him in a place that wasn’t fond of the omega.  He especially didn’t like that he couldn’t feel him. ‘That damn female omega,’ he thought, her scent blocking Kenma’s. It made him anxious. Where was his mate right now?  Was he okay? Was he injured? Were they working him too hard?

 

He passed the maids, following his father until they reached the office.  He let out a small sigh as he was led inside, sitting down in front of the desk.  His father standing his his back towards him. 

 

“When did my son become such a criminal?”

 

The young alpha nearly snorted but kept his composer.  “Pushing a girl into a pond is hardly criminal, mean, yes….criminal, no,” he defended keeping his eyes on his father’s back.

 

“Do you realize what you have done?  That omega is from one of the other wealthiest families in Japan!  And you just go and toss that away, all because of that bastard omega!  I knew we should have sent you overseas, but your mother trusted you would find a better mate, but now we know she was wrong!”

 

“Why?  Because I want to be in a happy, loving relationship what I choose for myself?  Why can’t you guys just accept that I am with Kozume Kenma, we are mates, we’ve been together for years, you should be happy for me, not disrespect me or my mate or his family!”  Akaashi fired back, his father growling at him.

 

“One more chance, I will talk her into giving you one more chance, break up with that omega or else.”

 

“Or else what?”  Akaashi snarled as he stood up, his father straightening his back.  He waited for a reply but there was known. He turned from his heels walking towards the door.  “I will never separate from my mate,” he added as he opened the door, slamming it shut behind him.  His eyes meeting a scared maids.

 

“Mr. Kozume has fallen ill, sir, he’s in the guest room,” she trembled under his alpha pheromones turning protective as she spoke Kenma’s name.

 

He made no waste of time, going down the hallways, ignoring the families calls towards him to talk to him.  He needed to find his mate. He needed to find. He stopped, smelling Kenma’s scent, it was sour. Sour wasn’t good.  Did his mate feel bad when they left this morning? Was he sick before? He didn’t notice it before though, he would have noticed in the car.  

 

Akaashi followed the scent down the long hallway, the sour scent nearly made him sick himself as he pushed open the door.  His heart ached seeing Kenma on the mat on the floor, a bucket next to him, yet, he didn’t look feverish, he looked rather peaceful in his sleep.  He stepped softly into the room, closing the door behind him as he made his way to his lover, sitting on his knees. “Kenma,” he called softly, reaching out towards the omega, finger’s gently brushing the long two toned hair from his face, the sour scent disappearing as tired golden eyes opened.  “Hey,” he smiled feeling the omega’s relief go through him.

 

“How did it go...with the other omega…” Kenma asked his throat dry from getting sick, his face wincing as as the alpha’s hand rested on him, his thumb brushing over his cheek.

 

“She smelled so bad I thought she could use a bath…”

 

“Keiji…”   
  
“I pushed her into the pond in the garden.”

 

“Keiji!” The omega’s voice cracked as as he laughed at the mental image of his mate actually pushing someone, he doesn’t remember ever seeing his mate push or fight someone, maybe not even jokingly.  He smiled looking up at the alpha, melting under his gaze. He could feel the affection radiating off him. 

 

“What about you...the maid told me you had gotten very sick,” the affection turning into concern as both of their faces fell.  “Are you okay? Should I call the family doctor?”

 

Kenma shook his head as he moved to sit up, letting the alpha help him up.  “It just hit me so suddenly in the kitchen, like the smell of food was so amplified it made my stomach ill,” he explained rubbing his belly, his nose scrunching up.  “It made me realize how much I hate throwing up.”

 

Akaashi chuckled at that.  “I don’t think anyone enjoys throwing up,” he grinned leaning forward, rubbing his face against the omega’s cheek.  “I like this smell, this flower mixed apple smell more than whatever that strong smell the other omega had, she was a nasty person who just wanted money, a pawn so the family could be richer,” he moved closer to his mate, moving his head down to the omega’s scent gland, purring when Kenma leaned his head back to offer better access.  “I like this family we have, the two of us, in an apartment, finishing college,” he nipped at the of his scent gland where the mate mark was, hearing the omega suck in a breath as he bit harder, moving around until he could push Kenma back onto the ground, hovering on top of him as he sucked and bit at his neck. He could here the small whines and moans under him before trailing his lips to his mate’s, kissing him deeply as he rolled his hips and crotch against the omega’s, groaning at the friction.  

 

Kenma was first to pull back panting.  “I don’t think we should do this here, you’ll only rile up your family more,” he breathed, holding back a moan when the alpha grinded down against him again.  “Keiji,” he bit his reaching up to hold his mate’s head in his hands. “At least wait until tonight,” he added seeing the heat in his lovers eyes, the knock on the door bringing them both down.

 

“Tonight, I’m claiming you again,” Akaashi growled lowly, seeing the omega shiver under his words before pulling back, ignoring the half hardness in his pants as he went to the door, opening it slightly.

 

“I’m sorry for the bother Mr. Akaashi but supper is ready and in the dining hall,” the maid spoke quietly before bowing and leaving.  

 

Akaashi hummed in response before turning to his mate.  “Do you think you can handle food now?” he asked walking back over to the omega when he nodded, helping him to his feet.  “Don’t be afraid to excuse yourself if you think you might get sick, I’ll bring you back here.”

 

“I’ll be fine,”  Kenma answered quietly, looking at their clasped hands as they walked into the hallway, heading towards the dining hall.  They ignored the whispers of the maids as the alpha tightened his hold on him.

 

“So glad you two could make it,”  Mrs. Akaashi had a tight smile on her face as the mated pair sat down next to each other, the food placed in front of them.  The other omega was still there in a fresh change of clothes and her hair pulled up. Kenma growled to soft for anyone to hear beside his mate, he felt Akaashi tap his thigh, making him stop.  Instead he picked up his fork and began eating with the rest of the family.

 

“I heard Kozume got sick by the smell of food, how can you consider yourself worthy of an Akaashi when you can’t handle food, is it because your so skinny?  I bet you starve yourself, I mean your skin and bones, I bet if you were damned enough to have a child you’d lose it immediately,” the female omega spoke, Akaashi’s parents agreeing with her.

 

“Oh no doubt, that child would die in the womb, and if the poor thing didn’t die then, it would suffer so many health problems,” Mrs. Akaashi hummed as she ate.

 

“Despite Kenma’s looks, he is a very healthy omega, we eat together every day, we work out together everyday, that is just how he looks, now I request silence about my mate,” Akaashi told the family as the table fell silent aside from sneers and snide comments.  He whispered to the omega to ignore them as they finished dinner.

 

Akaashi was first to stand from the table, all eyes on him.  “I’m tired and I need to bath, so I will excuse myself along with my mate,” he told the family as he tapped Kenma on the back, the omega awkwardly getting up, lacing their fingers together.  “Please only disturb us if it’s an emergency,” he added not waiting for a reply before dragging his mate away, he could hear them start to talk, scoffing towards him. 

 

“My looks---”

 

“Are perfect, absolutely perfect,”  the alpha cut Kenma off, his voice hard as they passed the guest room.  “We’re going to bathe together, I don’t want you alone with them.”

 

The omega mentally thanked his mate as they made it to the bathroom.  There was a large bath in it what could fit two, it was made for any mates visiting the alpha told him once. 

 

Akasshi hummed as he turned on the water, making it hot before lighting the candles on the sides.  “I know we’re in an awful place right now...but I’m going to make it up to you tonight,” he told Kenma as he set the lighter down, turning towards his omega.  He walked slowly towards his mate, giving him a heated look, pleased when Kenma allowed him to grab him by the waist, pulling them together into a kiss. Akaashi breathed in heavily as he slowly brought up Kenma’s shirt, revealing his stomach and chest, separating long enough to pull it off before discarding his own shirt.  He felt the small slim hands of his mate rub his chest down his stomach, to his pants. 

 

Kenma leaned forward, pressing his face against the alpha’s scent gland, breathing in as he unbuttoned his pants, licking the skin as he pulled them and his boxers down, taking Akaashi’s hardening cock into his hand, stroking it.  He could hear the alpha moan as he stroked him slowly before being pushed away, hands on his own pants, freeing his own hard cock. 

 

The alpha lead them to the bath, turning off the hot water before stepping into it, settling down.  “Come here,” he held out a hand, helping the omega into the bath with him, helping him sit between his legs.  Akaashi wrapped his arms around his mates waist, placing a kiss on his naked shoulder. “Once we’re out of college, I’m going to cut all ties with this family, we’ll move, and change our numbers, maybe move closer to your family instead,” he muttered against his skin, nipping at it.

 

“You’re too good to me…”

 

“Of course, you’re my mate,”  Akaashi purred, moving his arms to hold Kenma by the waist, twisting him until he was straddling his hips, cocks brushing together.  “Now...I think we were at the start of something.”

 

Kenma took in a deep breath, the alpha’s spicy scent captivating him as his pupils blew out.  “Yes,” he hissed feeling long fingers press against his hole in the water before pushing two in at once, his slick gathering.  He leaned over, allowing the alpha to bite his exposed collar bone, his eyes focus on the candle flames as he panted, a third finger entering in him so easily you would have thought he was in heat.  “Keiji,” he breathed out, yelping as the alpha bit him hard on the chest, before licking the small drops of blood. He felt the alpha remove his fingers, guiding him on top of his cock before slowly sinking down,taking him in one fluid motion.  

 

Akaashi groaned at the heat surrounding him, looking up at his mate, letting him adjust before he felt him slowly move his hips, rolling them down on his cock.  Oh, it felt amazing. “God, you’re so pretty on top of me,” he groaned lifting his hips to meet the omega’s. It was like falling in love again as Kenma’s long hair fell over his shoulder, pouty lips parted.  He wanted to kiss those lips, he wanted to bruise them, make them puff out more. Reaching up he grabbed Kenma behind the head pulling him down. Kissing him hard, nipping and biting at his lips as the omega grind down on his cock harder, feeling his knot start to catch.  He could hear his mate whine and moan in both pleasure and pain from being bitten on the lips, he could taste the iron flavor of blood he caused as they made out.

 

Kenma’s hips moved out of sink as he felt the alpha’s hand move down, grabbing his cock in a tight grip stroking quickly as he felt the knot finally completely catch on his rim, binding them together as he hit his prostate dead on, his eyes rolling, pulling back from the intense kiss as his body shook from his shook from his orgasm, muscles twitching as he felt Akaashi release deep within him, dragging his head back down, biting back into their bond mark, his mate sense’s strengthening all over again as all he smelled and felt was Akaashi.

 

The omega leaned over after their high.  He could feel his mates hands on his side’s slowly turning him back around to their original position, waiting for his knot to go down.  He leaned his head back against the alpha closing his eyes feeling one hand rub his lower stomach. It was a soothing motion, as well as a natural one, a wishful one.  He leaned up, kissing Akaashi just under his jaw. 

 

“We should clean now,”  Akaashi hummed stroking his omega’s belly, hearing him snort.

 

“The water is soiled now,” Kenma scrunched up his nose as the alpha shrugged, pulling the plug while adding new water into the tub.

 

* * *

 

Kenma was shaken awake from a sick feeling, the same from yesterday in the kitchen.  He panicked tossing Akaashi’s arms off him, scaring the alpha awake as he wobbled to his feet, holding his stomach and cover his mouth, rushing out of the room.  Tears in his eyes as he made it to the bathroom just in time to reach the toilet and empty everything in his stomach, tears streaming down his face as he gagged and sobbed.  Why was this happening. 

 

He felt his alpha enter the bathroom, trying to release calming pheromones but the omega was too frantic and scared.  Akaashi pulled his mate’s hair out of his face as he leaned over over toilet again. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he whispered rubbing Kenma’s back with his free hand, his heart breaking see his mate like this.  

 

“I want it to stop!”  Kenma sobbed, choking to breath, gagging as he cried.

 

“I know kitten, it’ll be over soon,”  Akaashi whispered looking around the bathroom then towards the door making sure no one was there.  “We can call the doctor.”

 

“No!”  the omega yelled through his sobs as he dry heaved, shaking his head.  “I don’t want anyone I don’t know near me,” he semi growled as he leaned back into his mates awaiting free arm.

 

“I understand, but you’re sick.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Kenma…”

 

“I don’t want anyone near me!” Kenma yelled feeling the alpha hold him tighter, shocked by his reaction.  “I want to go to bed,” his voice falling back into a whimper as his mate helped him back to his feet, slowly making their way back into the guest room.  

 

Akaashi stared at the time, seven o’clock am, one of his friends should be awake by now.  “Sleep, I’m going to call Daichi okay,” he whispered but the omega was already fast asleep with tear stains on his cheek.  Sighing he took his phone opening his contacts before stepping out of the room.

 

_ “Hello?” _ he heard Daichi on the other line.

 

“Hey, I have a question.”

 

_ “This early in the morning?” _

 

“Kenma woke up sick and he got sick yesterday, what’s good to eat or drink for a stomach bug.”

 

“Water and teas are good, especially adding lemon, bananas, rice, nothing fatty or oily...can you get to a store with medicine?”

 

“No, the family house is aways from civilization, but we have what you mentioned, that helps.”

 

_ “No problem, I hope Kenma feels better soon, make sure he takes it easy.” _

 

“I will, thanks,” Akaashi apologized for the early call before hanging up, he walked back into the room, noticing his mate was leaning over the bucket, holding his stomach.  “I’ll be right back, I’m going to get you some tea,” he spoke calmly before closing the door again.

 

He rushed towards the kitchen, searching around.  ‘Where is it,’ he thought looking around.

 

“Oh, I didn’t expect you to be up so early,” the female omega walked into the kitchen, her scent flooding the room.

 

It made him aggravated more than anything.  “I’m not here to talk,” he snapped searching through the cabinets, a familiar smell hitting him, his eyes blowing out.  An omega in heat. He moved, distancing himself from her, trying to stay on task, but the smell of the omega in heat was intoxicating.  It was always dangerous for an omega to go into heat while in public. He’s heard and seen stories on the news. “You should go back to your room until your heat passes.”

 

“Won’t you help me with it?”

 

“No.

 

“But I’m so hot...please…”

 

Akaashi froze as the omega pressed her body against him.  It was overwhelming his senses, the alpha inside him growling to take and claim.  He felt his cock stir in his sweatpants as the omega reached down, cupping him, stroking him slowly.  He bit his lip, shaking his head. He was stronger than this. He opened his mouth to snarl before another scent enter the kitchen, with a snarl.  Kenma. He pulled away from the female omega as she turned towards his mate. “Kenma,” he breathed on, a murderous look on his mates face.

 

“Don’t you dare touch him,”  Kenma snarled, eyes wide and sharp, his hand twitching.  “He’s my mate!”

 

“He should be mine!” the other omega yelled approaching the faux blond.  “And he will be!”

 

“Like hell he will!”  Kenma snarled as they circled each other before the girl launched herself at him.

 

Akaashi stood back, watching the two omega’s fight.  Shock going through him as Kenma landed a punch on the girl before they were knocked on the floor, going at each other with teeth and nails.  He needed to protect Kenma. The alpha in him itching, something telling him that there was more than protecting Kenma. He snapped out of his thoughts hearing a scream rip through his mates mouth, seeing the female omega digging her teeth into his throat.  He snarled, vision going red as he rushed the omega’s, kicking the girl off of his mate. “Leave us alone!” he snarled, pheromones strong as he released his alpha scent, the girl submitting immediately. 

 

He picked up his mate, thankfully Kenma’s scream was one of fear as the teeth marks hadn’t penetrated his throat enough to bleed at all.  He moved quickly back to their room. “We’re leaving, we’re leaving and we’re never coming back,” he told his mate, heart pounding in his chest as he set his mate back on his feet, putting their clothes back into their bags.  It was too dangerous for them here. It was too dangerous for Kenma to be here. The strange itch was back as he grabbed their bags. “Come on,” he whispered walking fast towards the front. He wasted no time packing their car nicely as he pushed his mate into the passenger side before getting into the driver side, starting the car, pulling out.

 

They were quiet.  He could hear Kenma’s small hiccups, crying silently.  His eyes moved to look at his mate, noticing him unconsciously rubbing his stomach with his thumb.  Looking back towards the road Akaashi bit his lower lip. “Are you feeling sick?” he asked his heart still pounding.

 

“No,” he heard his mate quietly reply.  “If you wouldn’t have stopped her...she would have won...I’m sorry I’m weak.”

 

Akaashi stopped at the stoplight, looking over at Kenma, he was curled in on himself, clutching his stomach.  The odd itch was back. It was as if the alpha in him was pacing nervously and whining. To say the feeling didn’t make him scared would be false.  The foreign feeling made him uneasy.

 

He pushed the gas as the light turned green.  They fell into silence again as Akaashi’s phone rang.  He didn’t read the name before picking it up. “Hello?”

 

_ “AKKAAAASSSHIIII!!!”  _  Bokuto’s voice yelled over the speaker, hearing the alpha’s voice calm’d his nerves a little bit.  “Yes Bokuto?”

 

_ “Tetsurou and I are coming home tomorrow! We thought it was another week but no, it’s tomorrow!” _

 

“That’s great, are you going to come over?”

 

_ “Akaashi! What kind of question is that, of course we are!” _

 

Akaashi smiled softly as he spoke to his high school friend, his eyes moving from the road to Kenma and back before hanging up as they reached the apartment.  “Bokuto and Kuroo come home tomorrow, they’re going to stop by, isn’t that great?” he asked smiling, seeing the omega’s face not react.

 

‘Yeah,” Kenma muttered, getting out of the car, walking to the apartment.

 

The alpha’s smile fell as he watched his mate go up the stairs.  Akaashi doesn’t cry easily, but his alpha side was whining and itching, it made his eyes water.  He was so confused, was mate acting like that because he almost lost the fight, or was there something else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about doctor stuff lol

Akaashi could feel the strong emotions coming off of Kenma as he walked to their apartment door, the omega having left him behind in the car once they got home.  His hand reaching for the door knob unsure of what to expect. Slowly he twisted the handle, peeking his head inside the omega was nowhere to be found. He left out a small sigh, walking in, closing the door behind him as he kicked off his shoes.  He could hear small whimpers coming from behind their bedroom door. 

 

“Kenma,”  He called out placing their bags on the ground as he moved to the door.  Gently knocking on it. “Kenma, may I come in?” he asked politely hearing the whimpers stop.  His mate only cried when there was something wrong, or something was too much for him.

 

“Leave me alone!” came the response.  The alpha frowned, looking straight at the door.  “We need to talk about what happened at my parents estate, Kenma, please open the door,” he pushed twisting the doorknob slightly only for it to be pulled open.  He was taken back by the tear streaked face, long hair now a mess. 

 

“Why don’t you go back to that other omega!”  Kenma yelled hand squeezing the doorknob, his knuckles turning white.  “She’s a better match for you than I ever would be! Your parents actually like her! I’m nothing, Keiji! I’m just a weak omega!” he yelled louder tears appearing at the corner of his eyes again threatening to fall.

 

Akaashi growled stepping back.  “She means nothing to me! I don’t know that omega! I don’t even know her family, it was a set up!  You’re far from weak Kenma, you’re so strong, you’ve always been strong, what has gotten into you, you’re acting weird! Where’s the strong mind omega I fell in love with, the one what wouldn’t fall for these tricks!”

 

“Gone! He’s gone Keiji! I’m not the same omega as I was before, I never will be!” the omega yelled back his hand leaving the door as he shoved his mate.  “I’m weak! I will never be a strong omega! My family has a history of health problems! I’m a bastard child!” He screamed hitting the alpha’s chest.

 

The alpha took the hits, his blood boiling.  “Enough!” he snarled grabbing Kenma’s wrists, shaking him, he opened his mouth about to yell back but the pained whines stopped him, noticing how tight his hold on the omega’s wrist were, slowly lessening his grip.  He felt Kenma’s knees buckle as they slowly sank to the ground, his mate crying again as he brought him into his arms. “It’s okay, you’re just going through a rough patch, and it hurts to see you break down like this,” he whispered placing the omega’s head against his scent gland.  “There’s only one Kenma, the one that’s here right now is the same Kenma,” he could feel how hot his mate’s face was against his neck, feeling him twist, pressing his hands between their bodies.

 

“I’m going to be sick,”  Kenma warned quietly as he pushed away from Akaashi, the alpha letting him go as he stumbled to his feet, heading to the bath only to dry heave, a burning feeling starting in his chest as he choked on nothing and gasped for air.

 

Akaashi made his way to the bathroom watching his mate.  Maybe he should try and call Bokuto, to tell them they might not want to come with Kenma being sick.  No, Kuroo would push to come. “Calm down,” he spoke pushing his alpha strength forward watching the omega starting breath harder, faster,  before slowly relaxing. His strong pheromones flooding the bathroom. “The stress is causing you to be sick,” he decided walking towards Kenma on the ground, gently picking him up off the ground into his arms.  

 

“I’m going to make you soup, it’s easy to keep down, I don’t want you to get up from the bed okay?  You’re worrying me a lot,” He sighed walking to the bedroom, laying the omega down onto the bed. When he pulled away the itching feeling was back.  His eyes lingering over Kenma’s face, he didn’t like the itching feeling, he wondered if he felt it too. “Don’t get up,” he repeated, stroking stray hairs from his mates face before leaving the bedroom, his phone ringing in his pocket.  He hummed looking at the caller ID. 

 

“Hello?”

 

_ “Akaashi, is Kenma doing any better?”  _ Daichi’s voice coming through the phone.

 

“Ah, no, we ended up leaving my parents estate and he’s in a very emotionally tired state right now, I think the stress there made him sick,”  Akaashi explained walking into the kitchen.

 

_ “I see...Koushi would like for him and I to stop by and check up on the omega if that’s alright?”  _

 

The alpha chewed on his lower lip, he didn’t want to put Kenma under more stress than he already was with another alpha, omega couple.  “How about tomorrow, our childhood and high school friend will be here, but they’ll want to know if Kenma’s sick, I’ll pay both you and Sugawara for your troubles.”

 

_ “No need, we’re the ones offering to come for a checkup, how long has it been since the omega’s seen a doctor.” _

 

Akaashi stopped what he was doing, letting the soup sizzle on the stove top.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kenma go to the doctors, whenever he’s sick he just curls up in bed and wants to be left alone,” his eyebrows knitting together, omega’s should have regular check-ups especially adult omegas.  How could he be so blind and careless to not make sure his mate was in good health, there could be an illness hidden. 

 

_ “Don’t worry too much, I’m a doctor and Sugawara’s a nurse, we’ll take care of your mate, just make sure he eats and gets enough sleep, we’ll be over tomorrow.” _

 

“Thank you Daichi,”  the alpha sighed, hanging up his phone, placing it back into his pocket, returning to the soup now bubbling as he turned off the stove.  He allowed it to cool, grabbing a bowl and cup of water, walking back to their bedroom. 

 

Akaashi stopped, watching his mate sleep, his long hair spread out on the pillow in a tangled mess.  A soft smile tugging on his lips as he made his way to the bed, setting the bowl and cup down on the nightstand, sitting next to the omega. “Kenma,” he said softly reaching out, his hand placed on his mates cheek, softly brushing it with his thumb.  “Kenma, it’s time to eat,” he added, watching the sleepy golden eyes open, looking at him. 

 

“I’m tired,” Kenma’s voice was quiet and soft, nuzzling his cheek against the warmth of the hand, purring as the alpha moved it down to his neck, stroking over his mate mark and scent gland trying to close his eyes again but was disrupted as lips pressed against his, his purring turning into a mixed growl, watching as his mate pulled back, dragging his bottom lip through his teeth, making it puffy. 

 

The alpha chuckled at his mate’s annoyed look but helped him sit up on the bed.  “Eat,” he ordered taking the bowl from the nightstand placing it in the omega’s lap.  “Doctor’s orders,” he smirked getting up from the bed, feeling his mate’s annoyed look.

 

“Did you call Daichi?” The omega asked as he brought the spoon to his mouth.  “You didn’t call Daichi.”

 

“I did when we were at my parent’s estate, but he called back while I was fixing the soup,”  Akaashi smiled, taking the brush from the dresser, climbing onto his side of the bed. “He was worried about you, so they’re coming by tomorrow to have a omega check up,” he added brushing Kenma’s hair, untangling it.

 

“They’re?”

 

“Sugawara is coming with him, so the apartment will be pretty full with Bokuto and Kuroo coming too.”

 

“They are?!”

 

“I told you,”  Akaashi frowned watching his mate nearly dropping the almost empty bowl on the bed, just barely saving it.  “They’re coming back early and want to come by and hang for the day,” he reminded gently tugging at a knot in the grown out faux blond hair.  “How long has it been since we’ve last seen them, off TV and in person.”

 

Kenma stayed silent as he looked down at what’s left of the soup in his bowl. “A year at least, with how busy professional volleyball is, on top of modeling,” he muttered thinking about his childhood friend.  The whole reason him and Akaashi became roommates and then started dating. “It might be longer.”

 

“Exactly, they didn’t say what time they’ll be here, but knowing them it’ll be early,” Akaashi hummed brushing through the now silky soft hair as his mate put the bowl back on the nightstand.  “And then they’ll be gone, and we’ll go back to college classes,” he added, putting the brush down, his fingers brushing through the long hair, gripping it not too tightly as he twisted Kenma’s head towards him.  

 

“I love you.”  The omega spoke first, leaning forward, pressing their lips together.  The kiss was soft, the scent in the air going back to normal, all stressed emotions dissolving.  Kenma opened his mouth as Akaashi pressed them together harder. Feeling the warm tongue enter his mouth as they kissed.

 

They pulled away slightly, the alpha’s eyes dark as he dipped down, nipping at the space where the omega’s jaw meets his throat.  He moved lower, finding the sensitive spot on his neck, biting and sucking on it to leave a red mark behind.

 

“Keiji,” Kenma spoke, placing his hands on Akaashi’s head, pulling him back up.  “I want to take care of you this time, it’s your turn to relax,” he added watching the alpha think before nodding.  He smiled pushing back. “But you need to undress.”

 

“I thought you were taking care of me.”

 

“I’m too lazy to take off your clothes for you.”

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes a smile on his face as he got off the bed pulling his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor before reaching down to his pants button.  He looked at his mate, seeing his heat look, licking his lips as he crawled over to his side of the bed. He groaned undoing his pants as Kenma attacked his bare hip bone as the rest of the clothes fell to the ground, stepping out of them.  He went to pull away to get back onto the bed but small cold hands held him where he was. “Kinky today,” he hummed, widening his stance a little, his cock half hard. He watched the omega stare at it as he brought his hand to the top of his head, stroking his hair, pushing him forward in encouragement.

 

Kenma licked his lips one more time before licking the very tip of his mate’s cock.  Feeling the hand on the back of his head as he gave short kitten licks on the head before moving down the shaft, closing his lips, sucking at the skin.  He could hear a small noise come from the alpha as he moved back up, enclosing the head of the cock into his mouth. He used his tongue as he sucked the tip, feeling the grip on his hair tighten as he slowly moved down the shaft.  His gag reflex coming into play, coming close to taking his mate’s cock all the way before pulling back and going back down, going a little further each time. He choked as the cock settled into his throat, trying to relax before pulling back, working a slow movement from tip to base.  He could hear his mate’s small moans, never one to be loud, both of them weren’t, they could probably have sex without making a sound. 

 

The omega hummed, his throat vibrating as the hold in his hair tightened almost painfully as he sucked harder, moved faster.  He could feel Akaashi’s knot growing against his lips as he wrapped his hand around it so the alpha couldn’t thrust it into his mouth.  He could hear him growling in frustration above him as he took over, strong hips thrusting the length into his mouth, hitting him against his fist, trying to get his knot into the tight heat of his mouth before pulling Kenma all the way forward, cock sliding in as far as it could go before releasing cum down his throat.  Kenma choked as his nails dug into Akaashi’s thighs before slapping it twice, the alpha letting him pull back, the last spurts of come landing on his face as he coughed, trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Sorry, was that too much, I know you don’t feel good,”  Akaashi frowned reaching a hand under kenma’s chin, lifting his head up, noticing the small mess on his face.

 

“No, I wanted to do it...I feel fine but...I think we should shower,” Kenma averted his gaze, scrunching up his nose feeling the sticky substance on his face start to dry.  

 

“Do you want me to finish you off first?”

 

“In the shower, you can….”

 

* * *

 

Akaashi stared at his mate typing away on the keyboard at the table.  The feud they had once coming home had now disappeared. Kenma was acting like his normal self again, multitasking between his essay, text messages and a video game.  

 

He looked back at his own project, it was slowly coming together, a model of a house.  A house he wish he could build him and Kenma, somewhere far away from Tokyo. He felt a short spike in the omega’s energy as he looked back over, he could see the pained look on his mates face.  “Are you okay?” he asked ready to jump up if he needed to.

 

“Yeah, just a sharp pain in my stomach, it’s gone now,” Kenma breathed out, carefully rubbing his belly, pushing on it slightly, the pain completely gone.  

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?  Do you want to lay down?” 

 

“Keiji...I’m fine,” the omega knitted his brows, confused, there was a hint of anxiety coming from the alpha.  “Are you okay? You’re acting a bit more on edge.”

 

“I just don’t want you to get sick again, I’m really worried about you.”

 

Kenma looked up from his laptop towards his mate.  “It’s nothing, your parents place just stresses me out, especially with...that omega there,” he muttered the last part looking towards the time, it was nearly past midnight.  “We should go to sleep.”

 

“Kozume Kenma, suggesting we sleep?”  Akaashi chuckled smirking towards the omega.  “You really are sick,” he added as he rose from the ground, stretching his long limbs, yawning.  He dropped his arms to his side walking over to the table holding out his hand. Watching as his mate grabbed it, standing up.  He lead them to the bedroom, squeezing his hand before letting go as they crawled onto their respective spots. Akaashi cradling Kenma, his arm over him protectively, pressing him tight against him.  It was his alpha’s protective nature. He felt the itch comeback as Kenma moved around more against him before finally getting comfortable, the itch going away as the omega fell asleep, his breathing rising and falling softly.  

 

* * *

 

Akaashi woke by the sun, he groaned placing his face into the head of hair beside him.  He took a deep breath, taking in Kenma’s sleeping scent before rolling out of bed. He looked at the clock realizing he had overslept.  He put on some comfy house clothes before going to the living room where his phone was charging, noticing a text from Bokuto saying they’d be there in a few.  That was an hour ago.

 

He jumped as there was a knock on the door, all tiredness leaving his body as he unlocked and opened the door to two bright faces, the strong alpha scent of Bokuto causing his own alpha to growl and display dominance, until the scent of the beta, Kuroo, calmed him.  The nice thing about being a beta, was it was easier to clear the air of bad energy. 

 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi smiled as he was suddenly lifted into the air by his high school best friend and spun around the room.

 

“Akaashi! I’ve missed you! Have you missed me?” Bokuto smiled holding the younger alpha up above him.  His smile widening as his friend pet the top of his head before putting him down.

 

“Kenma still asleep?”  Kuroo asked kicking off his shoes as he looked around the apartment, taking in all the scents.

 

Akaashi straightened his clothes as he looked over at the beta.  “Yeah, he’s asleep in the bedroom, you can go wake him if you’d like,” he told him, watching him go towards the room.  “Oh, our other friends are coming over, an alpha, omega couple, there a doctor and nurse going to check on Kenma, since he hasn’t been feeling well,” he warned not knowing when the two would be over.

 

The beta frowned hearing that as he opened the door, moving inside the room.  He sat on the balls of his feet as he reached out with his hand, gently moving the omega’s hair from his face.  “Kenma, it’s time to wake up,” he spoke gently, watching his childhood friend slowly open his eyes. He grinned watching the omega sit up, his over sized shirt falling back down what had been pushed up in his sleep.

 

“Kuro,” Kenma breathed out, how long was he asleep for, how long were they here for.  

 

“It’s alright kitten, we just got here,”  Kuroo smiled wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist, pulling him to the edge of the bed so he could hold him closer, his face burying into the younger's stomach.  He purred feeling a soft hand stroke through his messy hair. “You’re still as pretty as ever,” he added breathing in Kenma’s scent, freezing. His scent was sweet, but something was off, something abnormal, the smell was hard to describe, it was sweet but it wasn’t Kenma’s scent.  He pressed harder with his face against his stomach going lower.

 

“What are you doing?”  the omega frowned trying to push the beta away but his hold tighten, a sharp growl making him still as the older moved against his stomach.  He looked up seeing Akaashi and Bokuto in the doorway. “Bokuto get your mate, he won’t let me move,” he complained trying to push him away.

 

“What...is he doing?”  Bokuto asked walking over to the bed, he placed a hand on his mate’s shoulder, gently pulling him back, the beta allowing him to be pulled as he stood back up.

 

Kuroo stared at Kenma, his eyes a look the omega has never seen before he turned to Akaashi.  “How long have you known?” he asked suddenly at the alpha.

 

Akaashi blinked in confusion looking at the beta before looking at his mate then back.  “Known what Kuroo?”

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

“Kuroo, I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

The beta stared at the alpha, before turning back to Kenma, seeing the confusion and worry in his eyes.  “You really didn’t know...that your pregnant?” he could feel the air in the room shift, everyone freezing at his words.  “There’s another scent appearing next to yours, it’s real faint but it’s there,” he added as Bokuto walked past him towards the bed.

 

“That would make Kenma rare wouldn’t it,” Bokuto spoke looking down at the unmoving, shocked omega. 

 

Akaashi stared at his mate on the bed.  His mind processing the information, the iching, uncomfortable feeling back as the alpha in him growled at his best friend nearing the pregnant omega.  His pregnant omega. 

 

His.

 

The alpha in him snapped, his shocked demeanor changing to threatening as a snarl ripped through his throat.  “Get away from him,” he snapped stepping towards the older alpha, his vision turning red. All he could think about was his omega.  Protecting his omega, and the alpha was too close.

 

“Akaashi what the hell,”  Bokuto growled as the younger jumped at him as he moved away.  They could smell the intense pheromones in the room as the alpha came at him faster.  He moved, hitting Akaashi’s hands away, blocking him, his own alpha scratching inside him, needing to protect himself, needing to overpower this alpha.  He snarled attacking his friend as they tumbled onto the ground, snapping and clawing at each other. 

 

“Hey!”  Kuroo shouted rushing to help his mate, teeth embedding into his arm as he got into the fight.

 

Kenma stared blankly at the doorway.  Pregnant? Him? Pregnant? ‘This can’t be happening,’ he thought the reality finally breaking over him.  “No, no, no,” his breathing picking up as he looked at the fighting next to him, the two alpha’s and beta going at each other.  He really was bastard child. All he does is bring more problems for his mate. His body began to shake as he dug his nails into his face, the pheromones in the air overwhelming him further.  

 

Standing up, the omega ran, ran from the room, ignoring he was only in an oversized shirt and underwear hidden by the shirt as he ran to the front door.  He needed out, he couldn’t do this, he need to. The omega opened the door, being greeted by two chests. Looking up he saw Daichi and Sugawara. “I can’t do this,” his voice shaking as a lamp fell in the bedroom shattering, he pushed past the taken back alpha and omega as he ran down the steps.

 

“What the hell,” Daichi panicked moving to go after the omega, as a hand shoved him towards the inside of the apartment.

 

“I’ll go get Kenma, you take care of whatever is going on in there!” Sugawara shouted in urgency as he took off back down the flight of stairs, following after the scared omega.  “Kenma!” he yelled following behind his friend, watching him turn down an alleyway, following after him. He slowed as he was greeted with emptiness, aside from the choked heavy breathing.  The omega approached the dumpster slowly, walking around it to see the omega curled up. “Oh, Kenma...what happened?” he whispered falling to his knees.

 

“I can’t do it,” Kenma choked out, his hands digging into his eyes.  “I’m a freak,” he added feeling hands grab hold of his wrist, pulling them away from his eyes.

 

“What brought this on?  Did someone in your apartment upset you? Are you injured?”  the omega nurse asked frowning in concern as the younger shook his head.  “Don’t call yourself a freak.”

 

“I’m pregnant,”  the omega finally choked out, saying the word out loud made it more real.  “I-I didn’t know, we didn’t, Kuro could smell it, I can’t be, I can’t do this to Keiji.”

 

Sugawara stared at Kenma as he loosened his hold on the younger’s wrists.  “Are you sure, have you taken a test? Sometimes when you’re sick you can have a second scent, I can take you to Daichi’s doctor’s office and we can run through tests, just the two of us...how does that sound?” he asked as the omega hesitated before shaking his head.  “Okay, let me grab a taxi, okay? I’ll tell my mate everything and it will all be okay,” he moved, pulling out his phone as he helped the smaller omega up, keeping a hold on him as he called for the taxi, before calling his mate, leaving a message for him once he was available.  

 

* * *

 

The ride to the doctors office felt long as silence grew between the two omegas.  Kenma stared blankly at the buildings going by before the taxi stopped. He felt a small tap on his hand as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out out of the car.  

 

“When we go in I’ll take all you measurements and then get you prepared for the testing,” Sugawara told him as they walked to the glass door, unlocking it as they entered and locking it back so no one could enter.  “We need to make sure you’re in good health, if you are pregnant so you will go through it smoothly,” he added, walking him to a scale as he grabbed a clipboard and paper, quickly going through any past medical issues before getting him on the scale.

 

“You’re underweight, it’s a little concerning but that’s alright, I can put you on a gaining diet.”

 

Kenma nodded, moving with the omega as he had him sit down.  He checked his heart beat, his pulse, inside his ears and mouth, nothing to show he was sick.  “There’s been a pain...in my stomach, under my stomach,” he muttered shyly, watching as the nurse nodded.

 

“We can do an ultrasound then,” Suga suggested, helping the omega off the bed, leading them to a dark room.  “Lay down on the bed, I’m going to get everything ready.”

 

“If I’m pregnant...I don’t know what to do about Keiji…” the younger omega whispered as he laid down on the bed, slightly red as the nurse lifted his shirt, revealing his underwear, the nurse unphased by his lack of pants.  

 

“Akaashi is smart, he is smart and he loves you, you both will be fine.”

 

“We weren’t even supposed to mate until after college...and now I’m pregnant...his parents are going to murder me…” 

 

“And your parents?”

 

“They’ll be happy...they’ve always hoped I’d be a rare case,” Kenma’s lips twitched, thinking of his moms.  They would be so happy, they’ve always been supportive of him. The omega jumped as a cold jelly was applied to his stomach, yelping as he heard his friend laugh.

 

“Sorry, I just wanted to try and lighten the mood more,” the silver haired omega laughed as the tv monitor lit up, a device in his hand.  “I’m going to applying pressure, it might be uncomfortable, but we’re going to be looking for signs of a fetus.” 

 

Kenma nodded as Sugawara pressed the object to his stomach, causing him to jump, it was equally as cold.  He watched the screen as his insides were shown in black and white. He felt the object being moved lower until a small bean like shape appeared and the nurse stopped moving.

 

“That’s what we were looking for…”

 

“That means…”

 

“Yeah...yeah, you’re pregnant,” Suga breathed out, looking at the monitor.  “You have your friends you can rely on too you know...you won’t be going through this alone.”

 

Kenma kept his eyes on the screen.  He was a mix of emotions. He needed to confirm it with his mate.  “We have to keep this a secret...I don’t want the word getting out, I can’t deal with that stress, Sugawara…”

 

“We’ll protect you, don’t worry, Daichi and I will come do house checkups on you to keep it more private, but right now I need to make you a diet plan, you have to gain weight throughout the pregnancy to make sure the baby grows healthy.”

 

He would be lying if he said his friend’s words didn’t make his heart flutter.  “Can we go back now?”

 

“Yeah just let me finish all this first…”

 

* * *

 

Kenma stared at the picture Sugawara had given him, printing it off from the ultrasound.  He stared at the small dot, the small dot what was going to rapidly grow in him for nine months.  The thought terrified him. He would have to tell everyone, but right now, until a couple weeks later, he’s going to keep low from the others.

 

They walked towards the apartment, carefully opening the door.  Remembering they had left with fighting. 

 

“Kenma,” Akaashi spoke first, getting up from the couch walking to his mate.  Not giving the omega anytime to speak as he kissed him hard in front of their friends.  

 

Kenma was first to pull away, picture still in his hand.  “I uh...we went to Daichi’s office and…” he was shaking as he lifted the picture, the alpha taking it from his hands.  He watched him carefully look over the picture, before their eyes met again. He yelped as he was pulled into a hard kiss.

 

“So it’s true?  I was right?” Kuroo asked leaning against his mate’s shoulder, watching the silver haired omega walk towards the other alpha on the chair sitting down in his lap.

 

“It’s true, Kenma’s pregnant, so it’s our duty, to protect him from the outside world,” Suga’s tone serious as he looked between everyone.  “We know how different the public’s view is on male omega pregnancies, for Kenma’s protection we must be quiet until he goes into the third trimester, when the public figures it out, he should be able to have a successful birth.”

 

“We’ll do everything we can,” Bokuto grinned wide looking at his best friends by the door. 

 

Kenma could feel the love radiating from his friends, but his gut told him this wasn’t going to be an easy ride.  He looked back at his mate, his small smile dropping.

 

“Your parents…”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of pregnancies so I'm trying to use different sites for research for the symptoms through the weeks lol.   
> this chapter is kinda a hot mess, but next chapter should be fun and then I'll probably start skipping weeks just to get this fic rolling more or else it's gonna be like 100 chapters and I don't have the mind or time for that lol.

**Week 5:**

  
  


There was some changes Akaashi had noticed in his mate.  He couldn’t tease his chest anymore during sex, Kenma would complain that they were sensitive and sore.  Another thing he noticed was the on going mood swings, his mate could be smiling and laughing at something, then the next thing he’s crying about his pencil dropping.  It made him feel on edge, the connection between the two being pulled along with it. It made him more stressed.

 

“Being away from each other is good for you guys,”  Iwaizumi reminded as the group of alpha’s walked down the street.  “You can’t feel his pull so it won’t stress you out anymore.”

 

“But what if something happens and I’m not there?” Akaashi chewed on the inside of his cheek, thumb rubbing his palm as they walked into a store to buy their omega’s a gift.

 

“Koushi, Oikawa, and Hinata are all in the apartment with him, if something happens Koushi is a nurse, doesn’t that calm you even a little?”  Daichi asked as he took down a silver necklace. “You could have invite your one omega friend over too, since he’s experienced…”

 

“I don’t want to ask that of Yamaguchi, I know it’s been months since his...miscarriage...but I don’t want him to revert back to his depression,”  Akaashi looked around the store. Kenma was harder to buy for, he didn’t care for jewelry, he only wore the scent blocker necklace because he feels safer with it.  He moved, looking towards blocking necklaces, they were more settle, the capsule pendants looked like nice stones. 

 

He stared at the jewelry, not one of them reminded him of Kenma.  Not even the tiger’s eye stone. There had to be something. He turned bumping into the other alpha.  “Sorry, Kageyama,” he muttered looking at the younger alpha, seeming equally frustrated.

 

“Shouyou is so difficult, he likes anything and everything, but I don’t, but he still manages to find things I like, why is it so hard to find something he likes!”  Kageyama growled his frustration hand hand playing with the ring on his finger, a crow etched into it.

 

Akaashi stared at the ring on the younger alpha’s finger, looking back to the necklaces he was looking through.  “Maybe you should get a set, something you also like, it can be like your ring, find something that matches it,” he pointed towards the crow necklace nearly identical to the ring.  “He’d enjoy anything you get him, but having a matching necklace to go with your ring might make him even happier.”

 

He watched Kageyama’s eyes twitching before the younger grabbed the necklace.  “Th-thanks,” he muttered shyly, walking away. Akaashi smiled as he turned away from the jewelry.  Maybe he’ll buy Kenma something else. It was starting to get colder, but he was practically sewn to his red hoodie.  

 

“What about a scarf?” Iwaizumi asked, holding up a black scarf.  “You did mention that Kenma likes to have scarves for when it’s cold,” he put it back when the younger alpha shook his head to the style of it.  

 

Something, there had to be something.  He searched through the scarves before finding larger ones, ones what were meant to go over your shoulders.  He stared at the owl wing pattern. His mate was more like a cat but seeing him with wings would be even better in his eyes.  

 

“That’s pretty,”  Daichi commented as he passed by the younger alpha.  “It’d be cute to wrap around the pup when it’s born,” he chuckled seeing Akaashi stare down it, his face turning a light pink.

 

Sometimes he wish no one would bring up his mates pregnancy.  It made him worry that his family will find out. “Keep quiet of that in public,” Akaashi whispered to the other alphas, his eyes shifting towards the beta at the counter.  That beta could be working for his family. He wouldn’t know.

 

“Don’t worry, Kenma’s got a lot of protection, not just you anymore, if anyone messes with him, they’ll have to go through a pack of alphas and omegas,”  Iwaizumi crossed his arms, plastic bag in his hand as he waited for the others to pay. 

 

Akaashi didn’t know how to feel about it.  About other’s protect Kenma, he was Kenma’s alpha, he should be able to protect him himself. Would that make him a failure of an alpha to not be able to protect his omega.  He bit his lip as he placed the scarf onto the counter, pulling out his money as the beta bagged it neatly for him. He said a small thanks before following the others out. 

 

“You’re thinking a lot,”  Kageyama stared at the older alpha, looking him up and down, eyebrow arching.  

 

“I’m just worried about Kenma.”

 

“We know.”

 

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe…”

 

“Believe what Shouyou?”  Kenma asked, control in his hand as finger’s brushed through his fingers, he closed his eyes leaning against Oikawa’s tigh, letting the older omega play with his hair.

 

“That there’s an actual baby growing in you, that’s so rare, it’s amazing, you’re a really amazing omega!” Hinata held a wide smile on his face as he set the controller down, crawling towards the older omega, placing a hand on his stomach, ignoring the pregnant omega jolt as Oikawa leaned over, pushing the younger back.

 

“You can’t just grab a pregnant omega, Hinata, that’s rude, can’t you see Kenma’s already on edge,” the older omega growled leaning over the faux blonde.  

 

“If I didn’t know you were an omega Oikawa, I would have thought you were Kenma’s alpha,”  Sugawara chuckled, walking into the living room with four cups of tea. “But, he is right Hinata, you really should be more careful, or at least ask him before grabbing, Omega’s are a lot more touchy when pregnant, at least female omega’s are,” he added, handing the cups over.  He stared at Oikawa, watching him slowly lean back on the couch from his protective position. That was unusual for the omega to act so protective so quickly. He wondered if there was something more to Oikawa’s reaction to the pregnant omega. 

 

“It’s okay...it’s just, there’s not a bump or anything yet...but when there is then...maybe,” Kenma held his mug, rubbing the glass shyly as he stared away from his friends.  

 

“I want to be the second person to feel the baby kick!”  Hinata spoke excitedly, sitting on the ground next to the older omega, giving him some space.  “I can’t wait, it’s going to be so special for you and Akaashi, your parents must be proud.”

 

Kenma frowned, he hadn’t called his mother’s yet.  He knew they’d be supportive, but what if something happens to the pregnancy.  He’d have to break the news to more people then. “My parents will be...Keiji’s though…” he whispered the last part as he sipped at the tea.

 

“Won’t find out until it’s too late,” Oikawa bit out, setting the mug on the side table before reaching down, taking hold of the faux blond, pulling him up carefully making sure the younger’s tea didn’t spill as he shifted them so Kenma was laying against his chest.

 

Sugawara glanced at duo on the couch.  “You two seem a lot closer than I thought,” he spoke his eyebrows arching.  

 

“It’s nothing, sometimes omega’s just want to cuddle each other, is that a crime?” Oikawa hummed nuzzling the top of Kenma’s head, his arms wrapped around the omega.

 

“But you’re body language is protective, and I can feel your strained pheromones,” the nurse frowned shift in the chair.  His eyes wandering towards Hinata who was giving them a confused look. “You’re worried Hinata is going to hurt the pup, aren’t you?” 

 

“What! I wouldn’t do that though!”  Hinata jumped up in defense. “I’m here to protect Kenma too you know!  How would I hurt the pup!” 

 

“Being hyper, jumping around, accidentally knocking into Kenma, trying to give Kenma food he isn’t allowed to eat,”  Oikawa listed off, his voice monotone as he stared at the youngest omega. 

 

“It was one….four times!”

 

“In just one day!” the older snarled, the younger snarling back at him.  He moved, moving Kenma off of his chest as he got up. Hinata pushing out his chest, his height at a disadvantage.

 

Kenma stared at the two, feeling the air shift in anger in the apartment.  “Wait, guys, Shouyou would never hurt me,” he tried to calm the two down, as Oikawa grabbed Hinata by his shirt.  “Stop!” he yelped out standing up quickly, the room suddenly spinning as he stumbled, he felt an arm around his waist, another under his knees lifting him up.  He felt sick. He clutched onto the nurse’s shirt as he was taken into the bathroom just in time for him throw up into the toilet. Gentle hands pulling his hair back.

 

He could hear the two omega’s in the living room arguing and fighting as some of the objects on the wall shook as another wave of nausea went through him, leaning back over the toilet.  “What are we going to do with those two,” he heard Sugawara sigh behind him, re-adjusting his hold on his hair.

 

“Throw them out?  Put a muzzle on them?”  Kenma replied leaning back, his brain felt like it was pounding against his skull, worsening when the mixture of alpha scents entered the apartment as pheromones mixed together and a loud voice boomed.

 

“What the hell is going on here?  We leave you guys alone and all is well and now you guys are fighting?!”  Iwaizumi’s voice boomed through the apartment. 

 

Suga sighed, patting Kenma on the back as he stood up, walking over to the door peeking out to see the comotion.  Iwaizumi was sitting on Oikawa on the ground, while Kageyama held Hinata in a headlock. He shook his head before his eyes caught Daichi’s and Akaashi’s, nodding his head. “Stay with Kenma while I find some headache medicine,” he told them, leaving the alpha’s to the pregnant omega.

 

Kenma looked up as his mate walked in, not giving him a chance to speak as he was brought into Akaashi’s chest, head placed against his scent gland.  He breathed in his mate’s scent, his body calming down. “Everything was fine you know...right until you guys got back,” he told him, pulling back. “Oikawa’s surprisingly more protective than I thought he would be.”

 

“Protecting?  Why did you need protecting?”  Akaashi asked his eyebrows knitting together as his mate looked behind him, reaching out for the glass of water and small pill the nurse brought back into the bathroom.

 

“Hinata’s not very well versed in pregnancies and we’ve had some...bumps today,” Sugawara answered going over to his mate.  “But I’ll be sure to teach him about everything, so we don’t have anymore...bumps.”

 

Kenma scrunched up his nose when his mate checked his arms while he tried to take a drink of the water to swallow the pill, a low growl in his throat when his mate deemed he was okay.  “He just knocked into me a few times, that’s just how Shouyou is, he’s much more careful than someone else we know,” his gaze on Akaashi. Bokuto, Bokuto was much more intense around him, which made his mate a nervous wreck whenever he and Kuroo were home from traveling with the volleyball team.

 

“Yes but Koutarou isn’t around as much as Hinata is and if he’s causing you stress then that’s more stress on the pup,” Akaashi reminded looking back towards the doctor and nurse couple.  “Should Kenma stay away from him then?”

 

“You can’t keep me from Shouyou,”  the omega snarled pulling fully away from his alpha.  “He’s done nothing wrong!”

 

“He’s going to hurt you!”

 

“He will not!”

 

“He will!”

 

“You will too!”

 

Akaashi shut his mouth, eyes wide as his mate got up from the floor, marching from the bathroom to their shared bathroom, their door slamming.  The apartment becoming quiet.

 

“Akaashi…” Suga’s voice was quiet as the alpha stayed on the floor.  

 

“I would never...” the alpha whispered staring at his hands.  “I don’t understand...why he is accusing me that I will hurt him…not on purpose, never on purpose.”

 

“Have you two fought before?” Daichi asked taking hold of his mate’s hand stopping him from going over to the alpha.

 

Akaashi sat there thinking of the morning they got back from his family’s house.  Of course they had fought then, and some things had happened. “I have hurt him once...we used to fight all the time when we were unmated, but things got better after we did, except when we got back from my family’s house,” he told them looking back, seeing the other four peaking into the bathroom.  

 

“I think...we should all give them some space,” Iwaizumi spoke up, pulling the couples back, Daichi and Sugawara slowly moving to the bathroom door.  “I think us being here is just stressing them both out more,” he explained as the young alpha got up from the ground.

 

“I’ll text you guys later,” the young alpha told them, following the group to the front door, he looked over seeing the plastic bag he had dropped on the ground, looking back up, he waved his friend’s goodbye, letting the door close before reaching down, picking up the plastic bag as he walked towards the closed bedroom door.  He should have knocked, instead he slowly opened the door, hearing sniffs coming from under the blankets on their bed. 

 

Breathing in Akaashi moved to the bed, placing the bag on the ground before lifting up the blanket enough for him to crawl under.  His movements were slow as he pulled his mate into his arms, letting him cry into his chest, chin resting on top of the omega’s head. 

 

“I don’t like this, I don’t like being happy then angry, I don’t like being sick all the time, I don’t like being dizzy and sleepy, I don’t like my chest hurting, I don’t want to be pregnant,” the omega sobbed out his frustrations, burying himself closer to the alpha.  “I don’t want this anymore.”

 

Akaashi frowned, unsure how to respond to that.  “Kenma...it won’t last forever...you won’t feel like that once it’s over with, I’ve read it gets better as the weeks go by,” he whispered, flinching at the nails digging into him.

 

“I want it to be over now!” Kenma yelled moving his hand towards his stomach, pressing down.

 

The alpha in him snapped, grabbing the omega’s wrist, flipping them so he was straddling Kenma’s hips, holding his hands above his head.  “Don’t you dare try that again,” he growled sternly, looking down at the crying omega. “After this episode passes and you still feel so strongly about ending it, then we will talk about it, but we are not talking about it until you have calmed down, understand?” he barked out, his pheromones flaring.  He watched as the omega started calm, submitting to his alpha side. “Calm down,” he whispered softly, letting go with one of his hands, wiping the tears from his mate’s face.

 

Slowly, Akaashi moved off of his mate, sitting beside him.  He stared at him, watching as Kenma kept his eyes to the ceiling, his eyes red and puffy.  This was going to a long, emotionally straining ride. He could already tell. “I love you, and I want what is best for both of us,” he whispered, keeping his hands to himself as the omega’s eyes looked towards him.  “If...if you want to terminate the pregnancy, then I will go with you, but just please, give it a few more days, just to think about it.”

 

“I don’t want to,”  Kenma whispered, reaching his hand out, placing it on the side of the alpha’s thigh.  “I don’t want to, it’s just hard and stressful, I feel like it won’t make it, cause I can’t calm down, I’m panicking,  Keiji, I want to give you a healthy child, but, it’s hard,” he told him, his mood slowly shifting back to normal. Whatever his normal was anymore.  

 

“Maybe I’ll go visit Tsukishima and Yamaguchi again, I’m sure they can give some tips, I mean, Yamaguchi was almost there before...he lost it.”

 

“I don’t want to burden them.”

 

‘Neither do I,’ Akaashi thought, biting his lower lip.  “They’re the only ones with experience, maybe even Sugawara and Daichi, they’re doctors, they’ve got to have a pill what could help keep you sedated or more calm, or something.”

 

“Pills aren’t good for the pup...Sugawara already warned me of taking to much medicine for headaches.”  

 

“Then we’ll go on vacation.”

 

“But we have classes tomorrow.”

 

“Then...we’ll go to a bathhouse next weekend.”

 

Kenma stared up at his mate, his eyes lighting up as he sat up.  “Let’s go to a natural one, one with rocks and trees,” he spoke happily as he pressed close to the alpha.  “Let’s stare there for a night too...and maybe have some fun,” he purred out the last part.

 

Akaashi laughed at the last comment, shaking his head.  “One minute your sobbing and the next your sex drive is through the roof…” 

 

“It should be close to your rut though...the perfect time,” the omega brought up.  “Plus sex is good when pregnant.”

 

“Where did you hear that?!”

 

“I read it online,”  Kenma smiled placing a kiss under the alpha’s jaw, nipping at it.  “We could...tonight too,” he purred trailing his lips down his mate’s neck, nipping at it.  

 

“You make life so hard,”  Akaashi growled, plastic bag forgotten about as he let his omega lay him down on the bed, straddling his hips before rutting down onto his hardening cock.  “But I love it so much,” he added taking hold of the hips, grinding him down harder onto him, as his mate mewled at the friction. 

 

Tonight he made Kenma be loud, he made him scream for him, because next weekend his mouth will be gagged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much strain on their relationship...so much more to come....
> 
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For not updating in a while, enjoy this long chapter <3   
> Also please do not be afraid to leave feedback, comments really help keep me writing, when I don't have feedback it makes me not care to update as much.

**Week 6:**

  
  
  


“I can’t go, Keiji, I can’t,” Kenma gagged after the last word, his hands clenching the toilet seat, his mate holding his hair back.  Hot tears running down his cheeks as he puked into the toilet, sobs wrecking through him. They had to go back to class today. He had to go to class today, where he would be surrounded by other omegas, betas and alphas.  He couldn’t do it, they would smell him, they would know. No one could know.

 

“Shh, you can wear my hoodie and the scent blockers, no one will notice,” Akaashi kept his gaze towards his lover, rubbing his back with his free hand.  “You’re such a strong omega, you’ll be fine, you can’t let your grade suffer, not when we’re almost done,” he spoke gently, moving when the omega leaned back against him, he let go of his hair, brushing the tears from his face.

 

“What if I feel sick.”

 

“Then leave and call me, I’ll come get you.”

 

“But then you will be missing your classes.”

 

The alpha frowned as he reached up to grab the glass of water on the sink, handing it to his mate.  “Your safety comes first, Kenma, I’ll bring you back here and go back to class, it’s not a big deal, really, it’s not, so be strong for me today, and come to class, okay?” He spoke, watching the older drink the glass of water, washing out the taste he was too familiar with by now.  “Okay?”

 

The omega breathed slowly, holding the empty glass in his hands.  “Okay, but I want your hoodie and the necklace,” he told his mate, letting him take the glass from his hands as he got up, flushing the toilet.  

 

Kenma cursed at himself for not taking online courses, he cursed himself for Kuroo talking him into going to college, even if it was the same one Akaashi was going to.  They never saw each other, their schedules were completely different. His eyes shifted to the bedroom, watching as his mate left and came back with his sweatshirt and necklace in hand.

 

“Just don’t get anything on it,” Akaashi gave a soft smile, playing with the omega before placing the necklace around his neck, he fixed the sweatshirt, helping the male into before stepping out.  His smile widening seeing his mate in his clothes what were oversized on his smaller frame. Smaller, for now. His eyes shift towards the omega’s stomach, the odd pull in their connection still there.  His heart swelled at the thought of life growing there. Pride in his chest.

 

“Keiji, we need to go,” The omega spoke, covering his stomach with his arms, noticing the alpha staring at him.  

 

* * *

 

Kenma shouldn’t have gone to class.  He should have stayed home, he should have just walked to the campus library where no one ever was.  Instead he sat in the farthest seat away, his body curled in slightly, his hood over his head, eyes wide as he tried to focus on something other than the other students walking into the room.  

 

His heart was beating out of his chest.  This was a mistake. He can’t do this, he can’t.  The others were looking towards him. People were staring.  They knew, they knew. He shouldn’t have came.

 

“Hey, are you alright?”  A beta asked concern in her voice as Kenma’s face paled as he stared at the front of the room.  “You don’t look so good, do you want me to take you to the medical building?”

 

“N...n...n..” He couldn’t get the words out as his body started to shake.  He felt like those watching were choking him. He felt tears form around his eyes a hand on his shoulder felt like a burn as he shot up from his chair, shakingly gathering his things, not caring that he dropped some of his books as he rushed from the classroom, knocking into others as he did.  He wanted to leave he wanted to go home.

 

He slowed, finding a quiet spot outside before kneeling to the ground.  His hands shakingly holding his phone as he searched his contacts. His thumb hovering over Akaashi’s number.  No, he couldn’t call his mate, they just left each other, he couldn’t pull him away from his studies now. His thumb moved through the contacts before stopping again, his thumb moving before he could think as he pressed the call button.

 

He listened to the ringing in his ears, his throat closing when he heard the voice on the other end.

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

“I-I need h-help,” Kenma felt the tears fall curling in on himself more.

 

_ “Where’s Akaashi?” _

 

“Class.”

 

_ “Where are you?” _

 

Kenma looked around before finding a sign for the building.  “I’m i-in f-front of t-the arts b-building,” his body freezing as some alpha’s passed by him, not paying attention to him at all.  “Please,” he pleaded into the phone.

 

_ “Okay...stay where you are, does Akaashi know?” _

 

“No, p-please don’t t-tell him.”

 

The omega listened as the line went quiet before the voice spoke up.  

 

_ “Okay, stay where you are, I’ll be there soon.” _

 

Kenma nodded as if the other could see him before the line went dead.  He waited a minute before finally lowering his phone down from his face, holding himself closer as more college students passed him by.  He could hear one asking his friend if they should check on him, the other turning down the request, not knowing if his alpha was protective or around.  How did they know he was an omega? Was the scent blocker not working? 

 

He hugged himself tighter, too far away from Akaashi to feel him and his emotions.  Too far away from Akaashi for his mate to feel his distress. 

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed until a car pulled up, his gaze staring, watching as the omega got out of the passenger side.  “Kenma!” he heard the younger yell rushing over towards him before slowing to a walk. “Yamaguchi,” Kenma breathed out as the younger omega kneeled over, helping him up to his feet.

 

“Your pheromones are leaking past your scent blocker,” Yamaguchi whispered, holding onto the older omega tightly as he walked them over to the car.

 

“But you can’t smell that I’m…”

 

“No, no, you can’t.”

 

That alone seemed to calm Kenma more as he got into the back seat of the car.  His head was pounding with a headache. His eyes met Tsukishima’s in the front mirror, smelling his calm pheromones.  It was rare for Tsukishima to not be calm. It’s one of the reasons he called him.

 

“I’m going to have to tell Akaashi where you are, he’ll worry if he can’t find you,” Tsukishima told him as he drove off of the campus, heading back to his and Yamaguchi’s apartment.  “I’m not going to be on the other end of the stick of a worried and angry alpha.”

 

“Wait, I don’t want him to know I didn’t make it through the first class of today,” Kenma pressed himself to the window his hand unconsciously rubbing his stomach, his eyes caught Yamaguchi’s through the window, hand stilling, watching as the younger gave a small smile.  He wondered if the omega lied to him, he wondered if you could smell his pregnancy. He took in a breath in his mouth, holding it before letting it back out as they turned through the streets.

 

The ride was quiet as they turned into the parking garage of the apartment complex.  He unbuckled his seat belt, getting out, keeping his head low as some other alpha’s in the garage looked their way,  Tsukishima letting out a warning growl to not come near, as Yamaguchi place an arm over his shoulders, leading him to the elevator.  

 

“I have some headache medicine you can take, it’s not going to hurt the baby,” Yamaguchi spoke quietly in the elevator, his eyes shifting towards Kenma’s stomach a ping of jealousy going through his heart, jealousy and guilt. 

 

Kenma moved closer to the younger omega, keeping his eyes trained on the ground as he was lead to their apartment.  He had only been there a few times, more when the younger was pregnant, when the doctor suggested he was with another omega to help calm him.  

 

The apartment hadn’t changed he noticed.  Except for the small shrine in the corner, there was an ultrasound picture, two candles and fruit in front of it.  It made him sick, knowing the risk that he could also lose his baby. Yamaguchi was so close to being full termed only for it to be ripped away from him.  It could happen anytime. 

 

“Do you want to go lay down?” the younger omega asked, snapping the older from his thoughts, his headache coming back.

 

“Yeah,” Kenma responded, feeling short pains in his lower abdomen, he remembered reading online that cramps would be a thing, but why did they have to happen now.  His eye twitched, holding in a groan as Yamaguchi lead him to his and Tsukishima’s shared bedroom, patting the bed. “Are you sure, I can lay on the couch.”

 

“Tsukki likes his space in the living room, here will be more quiet,”  Yamaguchi explained, pulling the bedsheets open, urging the other to lay down.  He smiled triumphantly once the older omega finally laid down. “I’ll get you water and some medicine, maybe a heating pad too,” he added before leaving.

 

The older omega laid there, his phone next to him.  All he could smell was Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s scent on the bed.  He wondered what Akaashi would think, if he went home to only smell another alpha on him, even if the other scent was omega.  His eyes were heavy from the earlier events, not remembering if he had brought his books or not. He didn’t remember bringing them into the car.  He left them in the classroom, that was even worse. Someone probably picked them up. He’ll have to get them back somehow. 

 

His attention was brought back to the door as the younger omega came back with water and pills.  “How can I be so sure I can take those?” he asked warely, he didn’t think Yamaguchi would try to harm his baby, but, he didn’t know for sure.

 

“It’s a low dosage, it’s what I took before the doctor told me to stop all together, might as well feel good in the beginning right?’’ Yamaguchi held a soft smile, handing the pill and water over to the older omega before sitting on the bed.  “Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?”

 

Kenma stared at the omega as he slowly took a drink, swallowing the pill.  He never thought about it. “I don’t mind what gender…” his voice trailing off remembering the past nights.  “Actually...terminating the pregnancy is in Akaashi and mines talks at night.”

 

“Terminating the pregnancy?” The younger omega snapped his head towards the older, eyes wide.  “Why would you do that, Kenma, you’re special, you have a chance to birth your own child, why would you take that away?”

 

The older bit his lip, looking down at his hands.  “Because, Keiji doesn’t deserve to have his family torn from him, because he doesn’t deserve the stress, all we do is fight,” he told his friend as silence fell between them.

 

“Kenma, Akaashi knows what he’s doing, you’re not the one making his decisions, he’s been with you for years, he’s dealt with his family for years, fighting is normal, your hormones are very imbalanced now,” Yamaguchi pointed out, staring at the older omega.  “What does Akaashi want?”

 

“He wants me to keep it, he nearly tore my wrists off when I suggested it…”

 

“Alpha nature...you know I wanted to end it too, but Tsukki also was very protective, it’s in their blood, wanting an offspring of their own, so I thought I would continue, but then the news broke out, my name got out, the threats came after that, the strain and stress caused the miscarriage, we were so close too…”

 

“Do you want to try again?” Kenma asked his gaze looking at the younger, watching him duck his head, teeth chewing on his lower lip.

 

“I do... but I don’t think Tsukki wants to, I think he’s just as nervous as I am.”

 

“Have you talked to him?”

 

Yamaguchi looked up staring at the wall.  “What if I lose the baby again...you know, I was suppose to have girl?  She was going to be our little princess, I want another princess,” he looked towards the dresser, a sparkly bow sitting on top of it, a gift from Bokuto and Kuroo.

 

“Talk to him about it,”  Kenma nearly jumped as his phone started to vibrate on the bed, he looked over seeing the name on the screen.  He was going to be angry. He looked back at the younger, seeing him nod as he picked the phone up, the omega leaving the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi new the class was going to be boring, but he wasn’t expecting a beta to burst into the classroom, holding books and folders in her arms.  Her eyes scanning before landing on him. The closer she got, the scent from those books became familiar. Kenma.

 

He stood suddenly, meeting her half way.  His heart pounding, why did she have his mates books?  His first class was long over, did something happen? “Where did you find these?” he asked not bothered by the stares they were receiving.

 

“The omega had a panic attack in class this morning, he just ran out of the room and dropped his books, I’ve been trying to track you down...since I’ve seen you two together…”

 

“Where is he right now?”

 

“I don’t know, he ran away, I haven’t seen him since this morning, he’s always wearing scent blockers…”

 

Akaashi growled, a sense of urgency came over him.  His mate was missing on campus, or off campus. What if something happened to him.  He pushed past the beta, pulling out his phone, it had already been over an hour since they had parted ways.  He brought up his mates contact, calling him. His heart sank with every ring what wasn’t picked up. It continued until relief washed over him.

 

_ “Keiji.” _

 

“Kenma...where are you?” He asked hearing shifting on the other end.  “I’m out of class, I can come see you.”

 

_ “I...Keiji...I’m not on campus.” _

 

The alpha frowned, his mate wasn’t here?  “Where are you? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?” he asked a short growl in his voice.

 

_ “I couldn’t sit in class...I had a panic attack and called Tsukishima…” _

 

“So you’re with Tsukishima?”

 

_ “And Yamaguchi…” _

 

Akaashi took in a deep breath, holding it before letting it back out.  “Stay with them, okay? I’m going to finish my classes and then come pick you up when I’m done,” he told him, he could feel how nervous the omega was on the end.  “Kenma, I’m not mad, just rest okay? I love you.”

 

_ “I love you too…” _

 

He waited a few seconds, listening to the rustling noise before Kenma ended the call himself.  

 

* * *

 

Kenma stared at the blank screen.  He could hear Tsukishima and Yamaguchi talking in the living room, though it wasn’t loud enough for him to hear what it was about.  He wanted to question what kind of pill Yamaguchi actually gave him. His eyes were becoming heavy. Did he eat this morning? He didn’t remember, he just woke up and started throwing up everything.

 

He decided that would be a concern for later.  His eyes kept closing for longer periods of time before sleep fell over him.

 

Kenma groaned as he opened his eyes.  His stomach starting to do flips again.  The urge he knew all too well. He moved, tossing the blanket off him.  Remembering this wasn’t his apartment as he stumbled out of the room, the couple on the couch turning their attention to him.  “Bathroom,” he panicked feeling the vile make its way up his intestines. 

 

“Left,” Yamaguchi replied quickly, getting up as the pregnant omega rushed to the bathroom, barely making it as he puked into the toilet.  The only thing coming up was stomach acid, it burned his throat. 

 

The younger omega stood by the door watching as Kenma dry heaved into the toilet.  “You’re only six weeks right? Do you get sick often? I don’t remember my morning sickness being this bad,” he spoke walking to the older, kneeling down to rub his back.

 

Kenma could nearly laugh as the scene from this morning played out again, only not with his mate.  “I don’t have the best health in the first place, I never have,” he told him, flinching from the burn.

 

“Have you eaten anything today?” 

 

“No.”

 

“It’s almost evening…”

 

Kenma froze, turning back towards the omega.  “It’s not...I haven’t been asleep for that long.”

 

“You’ve been asleep for eight hours, Kenma, it’s almost five in the evening,” Yamaguchi frowned looking back, seeing Tsukishima in the doorway.

 

“Akaashi is on his way, he just texted me,” Tsukishima told the omega on the floor as he pushed up his glasses, walking away.

 

Kenma frowned, letting the younger help him back up.  “Can I have water?” he asked grimacing as he was lead to the chair, falling into it, his head laying back.

 

“You should eat too,” Yamaguchi nagged, walking into the kitchen.

 

“I’ll eat with Keiji,” The pregnant omega replied back, opening his eyes, feeling eyes staring at him.  He moved, finding the source, his eyes connecting with Tsukishima’s. The alpha’s tense gaze made a shiver run down his spine.  It was bad to be away from your mate. The smell of the omega in the kitchen calmed his hormones when he walked back with a small warning growl to not try anything.  

 

“Thank you,”  Kenma whispered when the younger omega handed him his glass of water.  He watched as Yamaguchi went over to his mate, purposely rubbing his face against his scent gland, eyes turned towards him.

 

“Tadashi…” the alpha let out his own warning growl, pushing his mate away, not one for public affection.

 

“Sorry Tsukki.”

 

Kenma lowered his gaze from the two as he sat on the couch, feeling like he had stayed longer than he was welcomed.  “Thank you for letting me come here,” he whispered thumbs fidgeting with each other. “I didn’t know who else to call.”

 

“Don’t you have those other omega friends?” Tsukishima asked his voice held an annoyance.  He didn’t know if it was towards him or the other omega.

 

“I do, but I didn’t want to bother them...we haven’t known them for as long as we have known you two...I don’t want to intrude,” the omega pressed in on himself.  He wasn’t surprised when he gotten no response from the younger alpha and omega. He wanted nothing more than his mate to pick him up.

 

The silence was uncomfortable as he sat in the living room, chewing on his finger, his other hand holding his phone, battery pack connected to it as he played his game.  Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in their bedroom. He didn’t want to bother him. His sense picking up the pull of his mate growing closer. 

 

Kenma got up quietly, walking towards the apartment door, his eyes going back towards the couple’s bedroom.  They’d know he left. He opened the door as he slipped his shoes back on, his mates scent growing closer as he descended the stairs seeing familiar black hair at the bottom.

 

“Kenma, why aren’t you in their apartment?” Akaashi asked surprised as his mate nearly jumped at him, arms wrapping around his neck.  He stumbled slightly as the omega rubbing his nose against his scent gland, purring slightly. “Are you okay?” he asked, hands on his mate’s hips, pulling him back.  “I was so worried when that beta came to me with your books.”

 

“Keiji...I can’t go back to college, not in person,” the omega told him, watching as the alpha looked around before tugging him outside, to their car.  “Keiji, I can’t they all stare, like they know.”

 

The alpha only nodded, not wanting to continue this talk outside.  “Get in the car, we’ll talk about what happened when we get home,” he told him, opening the passenger door.

 

The ride was quiet.  Kenma was nervous, he didn’t want to upset his mate, even though the alpha was releasing calming pheromones.  He chewed on his bottom lip, looking outside as the city buildings went by, the sun slowly setting.

 

“What do you want to eat tonight?”  Akaashi asked as they stepped into their shared apartment.  He watched his mate move to the couch, sitting down with his knees to his chest.  He knew the pregnancy was the cause of the omegas mood swings, but it really took a toll on him too.  “Kenma, I’m going to fix some fried rice with eggs, and some ramen okay?” he told the older, no reply given.  He frowned, leaving into the kitchen.

 

It was quiet as he cooked the food, not noticing the eyes watching him.  “Are you mad?” the sudden voice scaring the alpha, causing him to drop his chopsticks he was using to stir.  Akaashi bent down picking them up before looking towards his mate. “What do you mean? No I’m not mad about what happened, Kenma, you were nervous, I shouldn’t have pushed you into going...but, I don’t think you should keep yourself locked up, at least not yet.”

 

“But they can smell me.”

 

“Because you couldn’t control how strong your pheromones were, they can’t smell the baby...I can barely tell you have a small pup growing in your belly.”

 

“Don’t make me go to class this week, I’m not ready.”

 

“And what of your classwork?”

 

“I’ll do it online.”

 

Akaashi held his breath before releasing it as he cooked the rice.  “Get through this week for me...please? I will take you to a private onsen this weekend, it’ll just be the two of us,” he looked over, watching his mate shift on the ground breathing in a deep breath.

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

The week went by rough.  Akaashi had to leave class multiple times a day to find his anxiety ridden boyfriend.  He often found him in a bathroom or empty hallway, curled in on himself. He had made sure to always have a bottle of water with him, handing it to the omega as he sat next to him, his chest rumbling, giving off calming pheromones.  

 

He would whisper that he was doing good.  That no one was watching him, that no one knew of the pregnancy.  He whispered how he was strong to come back to classes, to overcome his fear even if they were sitting in the hallway.  

 

They sat there, Kenma pressed against his chest until the omega had fully calmed back down before standing back up. He would press a kiss to his forehead before walking him back to the classroom. 

 

It the days were long until friday night came.  They were going to go to the private onsen Akaashi had rented one of the baths for the weekend.  He could feel the shift in his mates mood. He could feel his anticipation and excitement even though he held a neutral face as he typed on his laptop.

 

“You know, my rut is going to start while we’re there, it might start before we reach other,” the alpha spoke as he glued another piece of his project together, hearing the typing stop.  “It might trigger your heat too,” his lips tugging into a smirk feeling a familiar heat rise in their senses. “Wouldn’t you think it would be fun...in a private public area, having to be quiet as I satisfy you in the heat of the water.”

 

“You’re going to get us banned,” Kenma nearly whined trying to keep his voice unamused, the images flooding his mind as he crossed his legs, thighs touching each other tightly.

 

“They will never know if you’re a good boy and are quiet,” Akaashi’s smirk grew into a grin, hearing the small whine from his omega.  He could feel his rut coming. Looking at the clock he got up. “We should go to bed, we’ll have to leave early in the morning,” he commented ignoring the blood rushing south as he walked over to the pregnant omega, bending down as he grabbed Kenma’s shoulders, his lips against the omega’s neck, kissing his scent gland.  He could feel the shiver run down the older’s body as he leaned back up, coexing him out of the chair, thankful that they had already gotten ready for bed.

 

He waited for his mate to get into bed before following him, he laid lower this time, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s middle, pressing his face into the omega’s small pregnant stomach.  He could feel the bond of the pup growing in there just a little bit more. They were going on week seven. Akaashi’s chest rumbled as Kenma wrapped himself around his head as they fell into a comfortable sleep.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi woke up, the dark morning sky still there.  The room was hot, his cock hard in his pants, his senses amplified as Kenma’s scent flooded his nose.  His mouth watering as he buried his face harder against the omega’s stomach, nipping at the skin there before trailing up, turning the omega onto his back.  He licked his lips, rolling on top of his mate, being mindful of the pup growing in the tummy below him. 

 

Leaning down the alpha pressed a kiss to Kenma’s throat, nipping and sucking at it, listening as his mate groaned, moving under him, their crotches just barely grazing each other, but it was enough to make Akaashi hard, but he had to wait, he had to hold off, he wanted to wreck his omega first.  Frustrate him. 

 

He bit the omega’s throat harder as he grinded his hips down into the older’s hearing a soft moan come from his lips, another shift.  “Kenma,” Akaashi purred, dragging his lips higher, latching onto his mates jaw, nipping at it as he gave a slow grinding rhythm with his hips, feeling the omega get hard, the hot and spicy scent flooding his sense.  

 

“Keiji,” Kenma whimpered, his golden eyes opening slightly, he gasped feeling the alpha grind against him, the friction making his cock twitch under his sweatpants.  Everything was hot, he was panting as his mate moved up his body, kissing him on the lips before pulling back completely.

 

“Pack your things we need to head out,” Akaashi teased hearing an unimpressed whine come from the older as he fought his rut, turning on the bedroom light as he packed extra clothes into his bag.  He could hear ruffling behind him as his mate got off the bed. He chuckled as arms wrapped around him, the omega pressed against him. God, he wanted to take him right then and there. “Come on, get off and pack your things, the faster we leave, the faster we’ll get there, it’s a couple hours away,” he laughed when the omega murmured something as he got off his back.  He looked over, watching as Kenma packed, dragging his bag out of their bedroom. 

 

“How are you ignoring your rut, it smells...so good,” Kenma’s legs were shaking the thought of being taken by the alpha made him whine.  

 

“The longer I hold off, the better it will be for you, don’t you want to be ravaged instead?” Akaashi moved closer to his mate, his eyes low as he pulled the omega closer, kissing him hard before pulling away as Kenma gave him a frustrated huff.  “Come on, lets go.”

 

* * *

 

The car ride was long.  Akaashi’s mouth salivating, his body was becoming more and more hot, his body triggering Kenma’s heat.  The omega was panting beside him as they drove out into the countryside. He could see his mate moving his legs, wanting to touch himself, wanting to have some sort of relief.  It was hard to ignore an omega in heat during the rut, it was even harder when the omega was pregnant.

 

“Just pull off to the side of the road and take me,” Kenma panted, his body becoming hot as he pulled at his clothes, he watched as the alpha turned on the air, the coolness cooling his body down.

 

“I can’t do that, that’s illegal.”

 

“And fucking in a onsen is legal?”

 

“No one would know, as long as we’re quiet.”

 

“You can fuck on the side of the road too then.”

 

Akaashi snorted at the bluntness coming from the pregnant omega.  “Wouldn’t you rather be taken in the hotspring?”

 

“It’s not like you’re only going to fuck me once today,” Kenma moved, pressing closer to the alpha, lips brushing against the alpha’s neck, smirking when he tilted his head giving more access.  “When was the last time we passed someone on the road,” he purred lowerly, grinning when they pulled off to the side of the road.

 

“You’re a devil,” Akaashi snarled shutting the car off as he ordered the omega to get into the back as he opened the driver’s side door moving to the back.  He man handled his mate, pulling his pants down before turning him around, pressing him against the window, his hole already wet as he unzipped his pants pulling his cock free as he entered the back, shutting the door behind him.  It was tight, it was hot, but his alpha was screaming. Not giving any warning as he leaned over, biting the back of Kenma’s neck, his cock thrusting all the way inside the omega, biting his neck harder as the omega screamed in pleasure and pain as he started a brutal pace.

 

It was quick, the alpha wrapping his hand around Kenma’s cock stroking it in time with his thrusts, pushing them both over the edge.  Akaashi making sure his knot wasn’t inside, annoying the omega, not feeling full at all when the alpha pulled out, using Kleenex he kept in his vehicle to clean them both up, zipping his pants.  “Come on,” he stared at the panting omega, watching as he slowly crawled back to the passenger side and they drove again down the empty road.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the way was much quieter, their quick session calming both their rutt and heat as they drove up to the onsen.  Akaashi parked, grabbing their bags as he walked towards the beautiful building, a woman greeting him as Kenma came up beside him.

 

They checked in, listening to all the rules on the onsen before being laid to their private room, the woman bowing, leaving once she opened their door.  It was brightly lit, a small table in the middle what held snacks, there was a rice cooker and ramen they could fix. Akaashi watched as Kenma moved towards the glass, where their hot spring was.  He could feel the excitement coming off the omega. “Are you happy?” he asked smiling.

 

“Yeah,” Kenma breathed out, taking his phone out of his pocket, taking a picture of the hotspring, sending it to his omega friends excitedly.

 

Akaashi watched his mate, texting on his phone before setting it down on the floor.  When was the last time he’s seen his mate set him phone down? “We should go to the bath and wash up before getting in, we can at least listen to those rules,” he chuckled, walking over to the pile of clothes just for them to wear around, along with slippers.  He removed his clothes, feeling Kenma’s eyes on him as he put on the robe, tying it closed. He looked over to the omega, nodding him over as he picked up the robe laid for him. He watched the omega take off his clothes. His eyes scanning over the omega’s seven week belly, he knew the small bump there was from being bloated, he had read online you wouldn’t officially start showing until a couple weeks later.  It still made his heart swell knowing the pup was there.

 

“Stop staring…”

 

“I’m sorry, your just so beautiful,” The alpha moved, helping his mate into the robe, tying it closed around his waist, his hands lingering before removing them from his mate, taking his hand instead, giving it a light squeeze.  “Lets wash up.”

 

The bath house was large, few others inside as they put their robes on a locker, grabbing a towel to place around their hips.  They moved to a washing area away from the others. Not wanting to be near alphas, even though his rut and Kenma’s heat were sadited now, the scent still lingered.  He helped his mate first, helping him was his body and he hair, rinsing it with water before Kenma turned and helped him do the same. They moved rather quickly, not wanting to bring too much attention to themselves as they dried off, wrapping their towels around their waists again, heading back to the locker area, placing the robes back on. 

 

Kenma walked in front of Akaashi, their hands holding each other tight, the scent of an alpha’s rut growing stronger as they moved back into their room, locking the door.  The omega purred, his heat starting to come back full force as he moved to his bag for a hair tie, tying his hair up into a bun, not wanting his hair to touch the water, he placed a headband on to keep up any loose hairs.

 

Akaashi watched Kenma closely, looking at the marks on his neck, the bond mark and the mark he had left in the car earlier now on full display.  He licked his lips as the omega dropped his robe, standing naked in the room. “Well, are we going into the hotspring or do you want me here,” he heard his mate purr lowly, eyes meeting each other.  The alpha moved, taking off his robe, letting it drop to the floor as he forced his legs to move towards the glass door, opening it. He looked back, watching the pregnant omega come closer before they both slipped outside. 

 

“Let me help you in,” the alpha moved, holding onto the older’s arm, helping him into the water water, he watched as Kenma’s face seemed to relax with a low groan as he went deeper into the water, finding a rock to sit on.

 

Akaashi watched his omega finally relax.  After the stressful week he had going back to college classes.  He moved, slowly easing his way into the hot water. The alpha in him seeking one thing.  His eyes were trained on his mate, licking his lips as the omega stretched his arms up, back arching.  He let out a low growl, the omega turning his attention to him.

 

“Come,” Kenma’s voice was quiet and smooth as the alpha moved towards him, he spread his legs, allowing his mate to  go between them, not surprised by the rough treatment as lips crashed down onto his, teeth biting his lower lip as he parted them, feeling the alpha’s tongue slip inside, exploring his mouth.  He was pushed back against the rocks, he could feel the hardness of Akaashi’s cock rubbing the underside of his own as fingers found their way to his hole, two sliding in with ease. He moaned into the kiss as a third finger found its way inside.  He knew he didn’t need prep but his breath hitched anyways when the alpha rubbed against his prostate, rubbing it over and over, making his toes curl as the kiss was broken. “Keiji,” he breathed out as the alpha sushed him, pulling the headband down over his mouth.

 

“Bite,” Akaashi ordered as the omega opened his mouth, biting onto the head band.  Muffling his words. The alpha grinned as he brought his mate up before pulling his fingers out, the omega growling at him as he lined his cock up at his entrance, pushing all the way in.  “I should take you here again after the pup is born,” he growled lowly, moving his hips slowly. “I should bring you here, shove you against the rocks, fill you with more pups,” his hips slowly picking up the pace, his mates moans muffled by the headband in his mouth, head back against the rocks.

 

The alpha snarled, leaning down, pressing his mouth against their bond mark, sinking his teeth into it, feeling Kenma arch into him.  His mind growing foggy as his rut took over him, his hips thrusting his cock in harder, his teeth sinking in further. He felt the omega’s hands in his hair pulling at him as his knot started to grow, bumping against Kenma’s hole, he changed the angle, pushing the knot in roughly, making sure they were locked together as he rutted against the omega.  He sucked and licked at the skin, licking the blood, his scalp burning as the omega cried out, cumming untouched, his hole tightening around his cock, bringing him to his own pleasure, his knot fully inflated as he came, forcing his seed to stay inside his mate, even though he was already pregnant. 

 

Akaashi slowly unlocked his jaw, blood rolling down Kenma’s neck, onto his collar bone and into the water.  He licked his blood soaked teeth before looking at the omega, lifting the headband from his mouth. He leaned over, licking the tears from his face before softly kissing his lips.  An apology for nearly ripping his skin off. There were times he could control his alpha when in a rut but there were other times he just can’t.

 

“Kenma...I love you,” he panted against his mate’s mouth, nipping at his lower lip, feeling the omega move, nipping him back.

 

“That really hurt,” Kenma whispered, his throat sore, knowing there was going to be a nasty mark left on it.  He reached his hand up, feeling the wet blood on his skin, he hissed touching one of the holes from the alphas teeth.  “I love you too, but that hurt.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi whispered leaning his head against his mates not bloodied shoulder as his knot went down, allowing him to gently pull out.  His hand going to the omega’s stomach, rubbing it gently. “I just, needed to get that out...I’ll be gentler next round.”

 

“Who said I wanted you to be gentle…”

 

“What a dirty omega,” Akaashi growled nipping Kenma’s shoulder.  The next round could wait, it was time to relax before their weekend ended.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: lilserket and lilserketfics  
> Twitter: @SlothGothPrince


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't follow me on my writing tumblr or my twitter, I recently moved into an apartment and don't have internet unless I use my mobile hotspot...so bare with me, updates will be slow until I can get internet :(

**Week 15:**

 

It happened suddenly.  Kenma was tapping on his laptop, working on some of his college homework what was due later that night.  His mate was at school physically, leaving him by himself. He hummed, music playing in the background until he felt something wet slowly leak from his nose.  

 

He panicked, lifting his finger under his nose.  He hadn’t felt sick, his nose wasn’t stuffy so why.  He felt the wet substance, pulling his finger back, his eyes being greeted with dark, blood red.  “Oh,” he breathed out, getting up from the chair, his sight spinning, his hip knocking into the table hand gripping onto it.

 

He could feel the blood trickle over his mouth as his free hand went to his head, mindful of the blood on his finger, waiting for the world to stop spinning before moving to the bathroom.  He washed his hand free of blood, picking up a kleenex, looking at himself in the mirror, blood had started to trickle down the other side as well. ‘Maybe I should text Keiji,’ he thought, blowing and wiping his nose, holding a new kleenex to his nose forcing him to breath from his mouth.

 

Kenma moved back into the living room, taking the box of kleenex with him.  It would be too much trouble to work on his assignment with one hand. He grumbled, taking his phone from the table as he went and sat down.

 

**To: Keiji**

_ My nose started bleeding… _

 

He sent the message, laying his head back.  He held the tissue against his nose, groaning when his phone went off.  He lifted it up, cracking his eyes open to see the message.

 

**From: Keiji**

_ Are you okay? Do you need me to come back home? _

 

Kenma gave a short laugh at the text.  It was just a nosebleed, he wasn’t dying.  

 

**To: Keiji**

_ No.  I’m fine _

_ forcing me to take a break _

_ from my assignment though. _

 

He sighed, laying his hand back down in lap.  He stared up at the ceiling, his hand resting on his stomach.  He was showing more, His bump was much more visible in tighter and a size bigger shirts.  But he couldn’t feel the pup yet. Though.

 

Kenma closed his eyes, feeling the pulse in his and Akaashi’s connection.  It got stronger, week by week. Akaashi had told him he could start to smell the pup more in his stomach.  The thought of himself getting even bigger scared him. The buzz of his phone knocked him from his thoughts as he raised the phone.

 

**From: Keiji**

_ Don’t push yourself. _

_ Take the laptop and  _

_ Lay on the couch. _

 

**From: Keiji**

_ Will the pressure from the  _

_ Laptop hurt your stomach? _

 

The omega chuckled at the multiple messages his mate was sending him.  Of course he’d worry. The once very calm and cool alpha, began to show more emotions with the pregnancy than usual.  It made him smile. 

 

**To: Keiji**

_ I know what I want _

_ To eat tonight. _

 

He sent the message, pulling the tissue from his nose, using a clean one to check if he was still bleeding.  Thankfully he wasn’t. Kenma leaned his head forward, getting off the couch, hand on his stomach as he threw the tissues away, heading back to his laptop.  His ears twitching, the phone vibrating against the table, waking up the laptop for him.

 

**From: Keiji**

_ What do you want to eat? _

 

A smile grew on Kenma’s face.  He knew he shouldn’t tease his alpha when they’re so far away, but lately his sex drive has been higher.  It felt like his heat was repeatedly hitting him. 

 

**To: Keiji**

_ I want to eat you. _

 

He laughed when he got a reply right away.

 

**From: Keiji**

_ Tsk.  You’ll have to eat _

_ Real food before I give you _

_ Dessert.  _

 

**To: Keiji**

Fish and rice for dinner.

Then you for dessert. 

 

**From: Keiji**

_ I should punish you for _

_ Distracting me from my _

_ Studies… _

 

**To: Keiji**

_ I’ll be waiting. _

 

Kenma purred after he sent the text, setting his phone back down as he went back to typing on his laptop.  He continued until the assignment was done. Sending it to his professor **.**  He checked for other assignments before shutting his laptop, getting back up from the table, loosing his balance again, causing him to lean against the table, his free hand pressing against his forehead.

 

Water.  He needs to drink water. 

 

He waited for the dizzy spell to end before pushing from the table, going into the kitchen.  Maybe he should tell his mate about his dizziness. No, that would only make him worry more. He decided water would be fine.  It’s normal to be dizzy while pregnant, as long as he doesn’t fall.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi stared at his textbook, feeling his classmates all around him.  The beta from one of Kenma’s classes sitting next to him.

 

“How is Kenma?” the beta whispered moving a bit closer.  “He hasn’t been here since that time.”

 

The alpha sighed, looking over at the beta, concern on her face.  “He’s fine, he just got sick and college just stressed him out to much,” he explained, looking back at the book in front of him, turning the page.

 

“Poor guy, he really did look like a ghost that last week he was here.”

 

“He’s getting better,” he bit out, slightly annoyed by the beta’s concern over his own mate.  She should worry about her own mate if she had one, not his. 

 

“I don’t want to make assumptions, but do you think Kenma can have kids?” the beta pressed, wonder in her voice.  “I mean he never used to be so...paranoid looking in class.”

 

Akaashi froze, it felt like the world darkened and a spotlight put on him.  He turned, staring at the beta. A feeling of untrustworthy stuck through him.   “Kenma cannot have children ,” he replied, seeing the odd glint in her eyes before standing up suddenly.  “It’s best if you forget about him, he’s not coming back to college,” he added pushing his books into his bag, pulling his hand back when the beta reached for him.  He turned back around, taking a step back.

 

“You work for my family, don’t you?” he asked the girl, watching her eyes darken.  “Well, tell this to my family, Kenma and I are still happily mated, and Kenma is happily at home for his mental health,” he snarled pulling his bag onto his back.

 

“Careful, Keiji, your family has eyes everywhere,” the beta laughed as he walked out of the classroom.

 

Pulling out his phone, Akaashi went to his contacts, pressing on a name.  He let out a breath his hands shaking as he placed the phone to his ear listening to it ring.

 

_ “AKKAAASSSHIIIIII”  _ The excited voice yelled into the phone.

 

A small smile tugging at the alpha’s lips as he made his way to his car.  “Bokuto, hey,” he replied his mood lifting slightly hearing his friends voice.

 

_ “What’s up?  Tetsurou is in the shower right now,.” _

 

“My family is watching me,”  Akaashi whispered, hearing the line go silent as he looked behind him, trying to remain calm.  

 

_ “Dude, seriously?  I thought they were done after you caught them your first year of college?” _

 

“They’ve always had spies in various areas of Tokyo, but this girl, she’s a beta in one of Kenma’s classes and one of mine, I don’t know how I didn’t notice.”

 

_ “How did you find out?” _

 

“She sat by me in the library and was asking about Kenma, and brought up about him actually being pregnant, the aura she was giving off was wrong, Bokuto, she’s going to tell my family, they’re going to realize.”

 

_ “Keiji, you need to breath, Kenma isn’t showing right?  You can pull off that he isn’t and prove those spies are wrong.” _

 

“Kenma won’t leave the apartment,” Akaashi replied, unlocking his car getting inside, he switched the phone to the bluetooth so he didn’t have to hold the phone.  “Kenma is showing, he has a growing bump, if he wears even a little loose fitting shirt you can tell.”

 

_ “Kenma’s showing! I want pictures!  Why haven’t you sent your best friends pictures!” _

 

“Koutarou!” the younger alpha barked out, getting the focus back onto the problem.

 

_ “Honestly, I would try to talk Kenma into going outside, go somewhere, where you’re confident that, that’s where a family spy will be, get Kenma close enough to show that they can’t scent the pregnancy, they’ll go report it to your parents.” _

 

“Sometimes, I know I can rely on your words.”

 

_ “I know...hey!” _

 

Akaashi laughed as he drove down the road.  He knew it was a good idea to call Bokuto. “I’ll send you a picture, though I’ll have to do it secretly.”

 

_ “While he’s asleep.” _

 

“Yeah, while he’s asleep,” the alpha nodded to himself in the car, pulling into the parking lot of the apartment.  “I’m going now,” he warned before hanging up the phone. He moved, collecting his stuff as he got out of his car, locking it behind him as he walked into the apartment building, going up the stairs, ready to see his mate.

 

He could smell the calming pheromones leaking from their door.  Take a deep breath in, he opened it. 

 

“Welcome home,” Kenma spoke quietly, playing a game on the tv, turning to look at his alpha.  “I finished my assignments for today.”

 

“Good job,” Akaashi smiled, setting his bag down, approaching the couch where his omega was laying.  He leaned down, pressing a kiss on his mate’s head. “Actually, can you pause your game,” he asked, a small frown tugging on his lips.

 

The omega frowned, the calming pheromones slowly fading as he paused the game, leaning up, the alpha scooting behind him letting him lean against his chest.

 

“Something happened at the university today,”  the alpha’s voice was calm as he placed his hands on Kenma’s growing stomach, feeling the bump, massaging it gently.  “I need you to go outsi--”

 

“No,”  Kenma answered quickly, resting his head back on Akaashi’s shoulder.  “I can’t.”

 

“I’m not giving you a choice Kenma,” Akaashi’s voice hardened, not surprised when the omega got out of his hold, sitting at the other side of the couch, eyes glaring holes.  “Listen, there is a beta from one of your classes, what’s been working for my family, she’s suspicious of you dropping out and going for online courses, she suspects the pregnancy and my parent’s can’t find out about it,” he explained, his mate still huffing, releasing angry pheromones.  

 

“Do you realize what my parents would try to do to you if they realized you’re growing my child inside of you?”

 

“Kidnap me?  Murder me? Tell me I’m a bastard child because of my mothers’?” Kenma tossed back, getting up from the couch, steadying himself before moving to the chair, further from his mate.

 

The alpha growled, sitting up.  “It’s possible, Kenma, you know how old fashioned my family is, you know they hate the thought of us, I would not be surprised if they try something like kidnapping, they have the money, they can cover it up,” he told him, getting up from the couch.  “I’m going to protect you no matter what, but you need to help me too, all I ask is for you to come outside with me a couple times a month and that’s it,” Akaashi told his mate, waiting for a reply. “Until you make up your mind, I’m going to go make us supper,” the alpha huffed, walking away into the kitchen. 

Kenma’s frown deepened.  He knew his mate was right.  His hands went to his stomach, he needed to protect the life growing in him though, he couldn’t be stressed.  Taking a deep breath the omega released it, hearing the pans clacking on the table tops.

 

He gave the alpha time to himself before getting up from the chair.  Quietly he entered the kitchen, going behind his mate, hugging him from behind.  “I’m sorry, I’ll come outside with you...but I have to wear the scent blockers.”

 

Akaashi closed his eyes, hand moving to rest on Kenma’s arm around him.  “No, no scent blockers, I can’t smell the pup in you that well, only feel the tug on our bond, there’ll be so many other people, it’ll be fine,” he told him, feeling the omega stiffen before relaxing.  He twisted in his mates arms, placing his hands on the pregnant omega’s hips. “Look at me,” he ordered, smiling when the older lifted his head as he leaned down, connecting their lips. 

 

Kenma pulled back, his eyes casted down ward.  “But you know my concerns…” he watched as the alpha’s hands moved from his hips to his stomach, smelling the calming pheromones coming off of his mate.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Then we’ll be okay,” Akaashi’s voice was quiet as silence fell between the mated couple. He dropped his hands, turning back to the food on the counter.  “Go lay down, Kenma, I’ll bring the food when it’s ready,” he told the omega with a small hum, picking up the knife to cut some vegetables.

 

The omega watched his mate before turning, stumbling into the counter, the world spinning only for a second.  He looked back, thankful Akaashi hadn’t seen or heard him. He was fine. He didn’t need the younger to worry about him more.   

 

Kenma went back to the living room, sitting down at the small table there, his eyes moving towards his mates final project.  It looked nearly completed. He remember when Akaashi had first started building the project. He remembered how many times he got frustrated and tossed it away to restart.  

 

“Food is ready,” Akaashi announced walking into the living room carrying two trays of food.  He sat one down in front of the older before sitting down across from his mate.

 

“How much longer until you’re finished with your final project?”  The omega asked, his attention turning to the food as he picked up his chopsticks, eating some rice first, noticing that the alpha purposely gave him more food.

 

“Hmm…” the younger’s gaze moved to his project.  “It’s almost done, I just have a few more pieces to glue onto it and then I have to paint it, so it shouldn’t be too much longer,” he told the omega as he picked at his food before eating a few bites.  “What about you? You have a lot more now that you switched to online schooling.”

 

Kenma frowned, keeping his head down.  “It’s frustrating, I just want to drop out than continue working.”

 

“You can’t drop out.”

 

“But I’m  _ tired _ .”

 

“Kenma...if you drop out all of this time you’ve put into it would be a waste,” Akaashi pointed out eating a piece of egg.  “Would you rather lose all your hard work or continue and graduate and achieve something.”

 

“I think we’re already achieving something,” Kenma muttered, his free hand going, resting on the small bump where their pup was.  

 

The alpha paused, his brain registering what the omega had just said before chuckling.  “We are, but I want you to achieve more academically, not family achievements,” a small smile on his face as he finished his food, he noticed the omega picking at his.  “You’re not going to eat more? You know you have to put on more weight.” 

 

“I’m not hungry for it anymore,” The omega sighed, pushing his plate away.  His appetite coming and going as the weeks went by. “I’m going to go lay in bed,” he decided, excusing himself from the living room.

 

Akaashi nodded, watching his mate get up from the ground.  His eyebrow raising watching Kenma sway on his feet before getting his barring, walking quickly from the living room.  He could smell the pheromones coming from his omega, the almost sour smell telling him that the older wasn’t okay, but he wasn’t sick smelling.  The alpha tilted his head, getting up as he took the two trays back into the kitchen, tossing the leftovers from Kenma’s plate into small containers, putting them into the fridge.  The dishes could wait, he wanted to figure out what was bothering his mate.

 

The alpha moved quietly into the bedroom.  He could see Kenma laying on his side, sweatshirt lifted, hand gently rubbing his growing belly.  You could see the bump now, it was much more obvious on the once flat tummy. He could feel the alpha in him glow with pride, his pup was there.  It made him want to mate with the omega more.

 

Kenma let out a small purr, hearing his alpha’s low growls, the sound of clothes being dropped to the floor made him purr louder.  He looked over his shoulder as the bed dipped down, the alpha, his alpha, crawling onto the bed. He stared up at his mate, watching him reach over, his large palm resting on top of his smaller hand on his stomach.  “Keiji…” his voice was quiet, his mate leaning down, kissing him gently, the alpha’s hand squeezing his before slowly pushing him around until he was on his back.

 

“Your scent smells sour, is something wrong?” Akaashi asked pulling back, his hand leaving Kenma’s to place it on the omega’s cheek.

 

The omega’s eyebrows knitted together.  “Nothing’s wrong, I just feel a little sexually frustrated,” he told the alpha, eyes moving to the bulge in the alpha’s boxers before snapping his eyes back up to the others.  “I want to ride you tonight,” he blurted watching the alpha lean back in shock before snapping back.

 

“Greedy,” Akaashi growled as the bed shifted, he held back his alpha instinct to dominate as the omega got up, pushing him back onto the bed until he was laying down.  They’ve done this pose before, but it always strained his inner alpha always wanting to be on top of the omega.

 

He watched as Kenma kicked off his small underwear, his cock standing.  He let out a low rumble when the omega didn’t take off his sweatshirt, hiding the bump from sight.

 

Kenma smirked at the frustration the alpha was showing as he crawled between his legs.  His finger’s hooking around Akaashi’s boxers, pulling them down, the other lifting his hips to help him.  He watched as his mate’s cock sprang free from it’s confined, pre-cum beading at the tip, a small bump of where the knot was at the base of the cock.  He purred, leaning down, mouth just hovering over the tip of the alpha’s cock. He looked up, making sure Akaashi was watching as he went lower, sticking his tongue out before dragging it from the base of his cock to the tip of his cock, giving small kitten licks at the slit, cleaning the pre-cum.

 

“If you keep doing that I’ll flip you around and take you from behind,” Akaashi growled, keeping his alpha instincts down as the omega chuckled, getting up.  He could see the slick coming from between Kenma’s thighs as he grabbed his cock lining it up to his wet hole. “No prep?” he asked ending in a hiss as the tight heat engulfed his cock, his mate slowly lowering himself down all the way before pausing. 

 

The omega let out a long breath, holding still before slowly rolling his hips.  He watched the pleasured look on the alpha under him, feeling him pull his knees up for him to lean back against.  The only thing Kenma hated about this position was it was harder for him to get the knot inside. He gave a small whine, grinding himself down onto Akaashi’s cock, his hands moving to his sweatshirt, lifting it up.

 

Akaashi let out a low grumble, watching as Kenma took off his sweatshirt, seeing the baby bump on full display.  The alpha growled, his hips thrusting up igniting a loud moan from the omega, his knot bumping against his opening, there wasn’t enough force to push it inside. 

 

Kenma panted, leaning back against the alpha’s knee’s, rolling his hips as his mate thrusted into him.  Frustration building as he felt the knot hit his opening but unable to reach inside. He could feel it growing each time he hit it.  “Knot,” he whimpered, his vision suddenly spinning just as Akaashi hit his prostate. He ignored it as he rolled back harder, feeling the knot stretch him painfully trying to get it inside before they were finished.  

 

He was a mess of moans and small whines as Akaashi’s hand moved to his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.  The omega felt the world spinning again before his pleasure hit him, cumming over the alpha’s chest, as the alpha came inside him without the knot.  Kenma coughed, feeling something wet roll out of his nose. Panic surging through him, feeling Akaashi’s pheromones shift to alert. He looked down slowly, seeing the alpha look in his mates eyes as he saw the blood.

 

Kenma moved first, getting off the alpha’s softening cock, ignoring the sticky substances between his legs as he jumped from the bed.  He tried to run for the living room. His vision spinning before causing him to fall to the ground, his head hitting the door frame on the way down, causing him to cry out in pain.

 

Akaashi felt his alpha snap.  His body moving before he could fully process what had happened.  He was on the ground, pulling his hurt omega into his arms as fast as he could.  Checking the omega’s head before lifting his face. The alpha froze seeing the blood running out of Kenma’s nose into his lips.  He leaned forward, licking the blood from his mates lips, to out of it to be disgusted with himself.

 

The omega clutched his stomach, a sharp pain going through him as the alpha licked the blood from his face.  “Keiji, the pup,” he panicked tears in his eyes as the alpha pulled back. “The pup!” he yelled, the younger snapping out of his alpha state.

 

“Oh god,” Akaashi breathed out, laying his mate back onto the ground as he rushed to grab his cellphone, not minding the time as he went to his contacts list.

 

_ “Akaashi, you better have a good reason to call me this late.” _

 

“Kenma fell down!” The alpha yelled in panic into the phone.

 

_ “Calm down, is he okay?” _

 

“He hit his head Daichi, he’s clutching his stomach, I think there’s something wrong with the pup.”

 

The line was silent as he heard another rustling.  He could hear Sugawara’s sleepy voice asking what was wrong in the background.

 

_ “I’m coming, get him ready to leave to my office.” _

 

“What if something happened to the pup,” Akaashi could cry, they made it fifteen weeks, he couldn’t lose his pup now.

 

_ “Keep calm and relax him, Akaashi the strain could cause more problems, we’ll be right there.” _

 

The alpha let out a breath as the phone went dead, his head snapping towards Kenma hearing him cry out.  He took in deep breaths before releasing calming pheromones to counter Kenma’s panicked ones. 

 

“Daichi is coming,” Akaashi told him, crawling slowly over to his mate, the intense pheromones coming from the omega nearly crushing him as he pushed his calming ones more as he reached Kenma, pulling him back into his arms.

 

He moved them around until the omega was resting against his chest.  Peeling his hands from his stomach. Akaashi replacing them with his own, he rubbed soft circles into his skin.  Telling him he was going to clean them both up.

 

Akaashi moved quickly, placing Kenma back against the floor as he got up.  He moved to the bathroom first, getting a small towel, wetting it before wiping himself down first.  He got a second one, walking to where his mate was, gently wiping down the pregnant omega. He got back up, grabbing clean clothes for himself, putting them on.  He paused at Kenma’s dresser. It would be hard to put pants on him, it was too cold for shorts. He searched around before pulling a long black skirt. Something Kenma had bought for himself when he didn't feel like wearing pants or shorts.  He grabbed his favorite hoodie as well.

 

Walking back, the alpha helped the omega put the skirt on, hearing his hisses of pain every time he moved.  “It’ll be okay,” Akaashi whispered pushing the sweatshirt over his mates head, helping him pull his arms through.  

 

Kenma’s breath was quick and uneven as Akaashi lifted him into his arms.  He could feel the blood rolling out of his nose again as he was carried out of the apartment, the cold air hitting them both.  He buried his face into his mates jacket, not caring if he got blood on it. His grip tightening when Akaashi tried to place him into Daichi’s car, instead forcing the alpha to hold him on his lap instead.

 

Akaashi watched as city buildings passed by.  He could hear Sugawara whispering words to Kenma, trying to keep him calm as they drove as fast as they could.  He counted two red lights they drove through. The doctor not seeming to care about traffic laws right now. He was thankful for that.

 

He frowned when they pulled to the back of the doctor office.

 

“I don’t want to turn on any lights other than the rooms we need to be in,”  Daichi explained as he got out of his car, Sugawara right behind him, taking Kenma from Akaashi’s arms ignoring the younger alpha’s growls as he got out of the car.

 

Sugawara unlocked the back door, ushering them inside before locking it back behind them.  They moved quickly. The older omega turning on the lights in the ultrasound room, booting up the machines.  

 

“I should have made you guys have a checkup last week,” Suga sighed as he got his instruments ready.  “We could have prevented this,” he added sorrowful as his mate laid Kenma onto the bed, lifting his sweatshirt up and his skirt down, revealing the bump.

 

Akaashi growled at the doctor handling his mate, walking up to the bed.  “Shouldn’t we check his head for injuries?”

 

“The pup comes first,” Daichi told him, watching his mate spread a cold gel over Kenma’s stomach, the pregnant omega yelping at the coldness.

 

The younger alpha biting his cheek, reaching out to grab his mate’s hand, squeezing it.  

 

“Alright,” Sugawara breathed out, taking the wand, he pressed it against Kenma’s stomach, applying pressure as he turned to the screen.  He moved it around, finding the pup. “There’s the pup, nothing seems out of the ordinary,” he let out a sigh of relief before moving the wand over, catching something else, his scent sending a shock through the room.

 

“What?!” Kenma asked in a panic smelling the other omega’s scent.  

 

“Daichi come here,”  The older omega called his mate over to examine the screen.  

 

Akaashi’s frown deepened as the two whispered to each other, blocking the screen as Sugawara moved the wand to the opposite side of Kenma’s stomach before they turned to look at the mated pair.

 

“Kenma needs to start putting on more weight now.”

 

“Kenma’s been putting on weight like you asked.”

 

“No, he needs to put on a lot more weight, right now.”

 

“Why?” Kenma asked, suddenly nervous of the answer.

 

“You aren’t eating for one pup after all,” Sugawara breathed out, sitting back in his chair, revealing the screen.

 

Akaashi stared at the screen, there was a new figure there, it was smaller but it was there.  “Twins,” he whispered watching as the older omega nodded. “Oh my god, Kenma, we have twin pups.”

 

“You have to push yourself to eat more Kenma, I’m worried about that small pup right there,” Suga pressed, feeling the air turn stale as shock washed over the younger omega.  “You have to eat more and you’re going to show much more than a regular pregnancy.”

 

Kenma stared at the screen in shock, his eyes wide before his head slowly looked towards Akaashi.  “Twins…” he whispered feeling he might pass out. “What about the dizziness and blood?”

 

“Normal in the pregnancy...we just can’t have you falling, so try to take it easy especially when getting up.”

 

The omega nodded, letting the doctor clean up his stomach, pushing his sweatshirt back down.

 

The way back to the apartment was quiet.  Walking into their apartment was even quieter.

 

Akaashi stared at Kenma standing in the middle of the room, feeling the shock running through the omega.  “Kenma,” he called out stepping towards his mate.

 

_ “Twins.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com  
> @SlothGothPrince


End file.
